Consequnces of our Actions
by VFSNAKE
Summary: SEQUEL! Author’s Note: I don’t own any of the Inuyasha characters. This is the sequel to a Heroes Fall and A Villains Rise so if you have not read it then I suggest you do so. After many requests from my loyal reviewers you know which ones you are I decid
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Snake's Tongue

The sun rose and the morning came as the sunlight came slowly from giant orb or light that was the sun. The light swarmed over the shadows of the grass and the trees until it reached a certain half-demon in red fire rat clothing wearing a long, brownish, and warn out robe. It had been two years since that day when he left them all behind. _"Two years, five month, ten days, and this morning I have been gone from their presence and enjoying my freedom,"_ thought Inuyasha as he got up from his tree of a bed.

To him it was another day of his tortured yet free life. He jumped out from the tree branch onto the ground and started walking onto along the path. Where he was headed he had no idea, but he felt he had to move on. In the past two years since he killed Naraku and nearly himself demons were coming out of their hiding places looking for territory to claim as their own. He had killed a few that tried to get in his way, but it didn't stop others from taking places humans had lived in since the demons went into hiding.

He walked along the path as storm clouds appeared and it started to rain as he came up to a village that was actually thriving despite it originally being demon territory before Naraku came around. "Well that pure blue sky did last long," said Inuyasha as he looked up at the sky.

He had just walked into the village when the ground shook beneath him and a giant snake demon appeared in front of him attacking everyone in sight. "Thisssssssssss territory issss mine now humanssssssss. Leave while you can before I sssssssstart taking your livesssssssss," said the snake demon as men woman and children started running for their lives.

Inuyasha however, walked up to the giant snake demon as if the demon was insignificant to him. "I've seen other demons like you trying to take human territories that were once demon. And to be honest I'm getting quite sick of it...and you," said Inuyasha in a very threatening voice.

"Oh really? Well then why don't I jusssssssssst put you out of your misssssssssssery?" said the snake demon as it struck with it mouth.

"Sorry. But I can't die...just yet!" said Inuyasha who moved out of the way making the snake demon eat the ground he hit.

"Who are you? You are no ordinary half-demon. Identify yoursssssself," said the snake demon.

"I am Inuyasha." said Inuyasha with a smile.

The snake reeled back its neck in surprise. "Inuyassssssssssha! You mean the half-demon Inuyassssssssha who was Narakusssssssssssss apprentice and killed him?" said the snake demon.

Inuyasha mentally winced at that remark. "Your half right. I did kill Naraku. Being his apprentice is something is nothing more then a rumor that has been spreading for the past two years," said Inuyasha in an even more serious voice as his eyes showed a hint of red in them.

"Really? That'ssssss not what I heard Inuyassssssssha. You ssssssee the rumorsssss of Narakusssss defeat tell of you firsssssst being Narakussssss apprentice before you killed him," said the snake demon.

"That's all they are. Just rumors. They are neither true nor false. They are meant to be something that allows others to decide for themselves. Of course what YOU think is not worth my time!" said Inuyasha who could feel himself changing as he felt his muscles increase and his eyes turned slightly more red.

"Well I think you were Narakusssssss apprentice regardlesssssss of what you think of my opinion. And I think that the rumorsssss are true. I wonder how these humansssss would think of you if that knew what you were like two yearsssssss ago? Would they fear you!" said the snake demon that launched a surprise attack, but missed again.

"It wouldn't matter since I was never Narakus apprentice," said Inuyasha as he dodged anther attack by the snake demon yet again.

"Your lying. I can tell your lying becausssssssse of the sssssssssstench of miasssssssma that issss coming...from you!" said the snake demon whose words stung Inuyasha deep in his heart.

"I think your tongue needs to be removed snake demon. Your life here as been annoying long enough so I think I'll shorten it," said Inuyasha whose fangs were starting to grow a little.

"The day I am defeated by a half-demon issss the day I die!" said the snake demon that attacked and this time bit Inuyasha right on his right shoulder.

"Then your already dead," said Inuyasha whose shoulder bitten arm was now in the snakes mouth with its claws dug into the soft muscle tissue inside the snake demons head. Inuyasha then proceed to rip out the snakes small brain...killing him instantly.

The people who had survived cheered as Inuyasha removed the snake and it's fang from his shoulder. Blood and venom began dripping from his shoulder, then down his arm, and finally touching the ground. "You should get that wound treated my boy the venom on snake demons is quite powerful," said the elder monk who was apparently the leader of the village. He was being escorted by much taller, stronger, and younger men who to Inuyasha looked like body guards.

"I'm fine old monk. I've been poisoned by far worse demons. Now I must be going I spent too much time in a single place," said Inuyasha as he started to leave only to be held up by a human girl.

"Please don't leave. Stay a little while longer," she said as she hugged him around the side of his waist. She had brown hair, blue eyes and a smile that was sweet and innocent.

"No I...can't. I...I have to go," said Inuyasha as he could feel himself being transformed into a dark being.

"No you can't. Its raining and miserable. Please just…" that was as far as the child got as Inuyasha shoved the little girl away from him.

"I...SAID...NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Inuyasha yelled as thunder and lighting appeared in the rain.

Inuyasha put his left hand over his face and tried to suppress the dark transformation. "I...am...sorry. I just...have to get away before I cause anymore harm," Inuyasha said as he started walking out of the village with people getting out of his way as he put up the hood of his robe to cover his face from on looking eyes.

"Your just going to let him walk out of here master?" said one of the elder monks body guards.

"Yeah he just shoved the girl away after she was being nice to him," said another body guard.

"Let him go you two. He is suffering as it is," said the old monk who watched as the half-demon left the village area.

"But why master," said the old monks apprentice who was clearly still naïve and too young to sense what the elder did.

"Can you not see it in his walk? In his voice? His eyes? He is a half-demon who is waging his own personal battle within his own personal hell of a life. Never have I sensed someone with such wounds in them. He walks with a heavy weight on his back and yet he does not stop living to end his pain. I fear the strain of sustaining such a weight will soon take its toll on him. And the half-demon knows it. If he stays he knows he puts us in great danger. So for his sake as well as ours just let him walk away into the storm. That way he will be the god's problem. Not ours," said the old monk as he watched as the half-demon till he was out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Dealing with the Devil inside your soul

(A/N: I forgot to ask what you thought of the first chapter? A little slow I know so I'll try to speed things up the best I can. No promises, but I will try.)

The storm grew fiercer as Inuyasha walked off the path and into a nearby forest. He needed to find shelter and fast to get out of the storm. He couldn't go back and have the people of the village he had just been to for shelter. Not in his condition anyway. He was starting to feel the effects of the snake venom. He found himself having to grab a tree near himself just to stay standing. He felt his vision get blurry as the rain seemed to get more and more intense and the heavy winds blew at him without mercy. As he pressed on he found himself near a high cliff and found a cave nearly buried by trees and rocks. Inuyasha used what strength he had and moved the rubble from the caves entrance and entered it for the shelter. "I guess the snake venom is more powerful then I thought," said Inuyasha to himself as he fell along the wall not far from the cave wall unconscious due to potency of the snake's venom.

"Hey! Wake up you moron!" said a muffled voice to Inuyasha who received a hit on his head when he didn't reply.

"OW! All right who ever did that is going to wish they were never born!" said Inuyasha as he got up from the ground...only to find he was no longer in the cave, but was surrounded by nothingness.

"You're already too late Inuyasha. You already wished you were never born," said a dark voice behind him.

Inuyasha turned around and saw out of sheer surprise...himself. His demon side self anyway. The silver haired figure was standing their in front of him now with a smile on his face that showed his demon teeth. Inuyasha himself discovered he was in his human form with his noticeable black hair. "Where am I?" said the human Inuyasha.

"Don't you know? It's actually quite obvious my human counterpart. Were inside our mind. A mind that we BOTH share. And personally I think it's about time I get MY fair share of it," said the demon Inuyasha demandingly.

"This must be a side effect of the snake demons venom because you...are...NUTS! Do you honestly believe that you are in a position to demand anything from me?" said the human Inuyasha who saw his demon counter part laughing.

"You don't get it do you? You don't...have...a choice. Even now the snake demons venom is destroying the body. OUR body. Your only hope for surviving the venom is if you give me...complete control of the body," said the demon Inuyasha with a smile.

"What! Do you remember the last time I let you out and gave you control? You nearly killed everyone in sight! If it wasn't for Sesshomorru of all people I would have been dead! You would have lived and I would have died...remember?" said the human Inuyasha.

"Oh please spare me your human honor and righteousness would ya! It's not like your side has be doing any better when it comes to not trying to kill me! At least I can focus on fighting without being weakened by human emotions all the time. You cared for Kagome and Kikyo with all your heart that when your in control you get put into near death situations because of them. At least I have power to heal after a fight. You don't and when the body dies from your human form I die. So in a sense you would be killing both of us. At least with me one lives and the other dies," said demon Inuyasha.

"At least I don't go around killing everything in sight like a damn animal!" said human Inuyasha who was really angry with his demon counter part.

"At least I DO fight! Unlike some coward of a human I know that's standing in front of me," the demon Inuyasha countered.

"What? That's crap! And even if I don't fight all the time at least I fight for what I believe in," said the human Inuyasha.

"What do you believe in my human counter part? Is it honor? Is it doing what is right? Or is it love for that special person. Is it Kagome? Kikyo? Because if it is then your wasting your time...and mine," said the demon Inuyasha.

"What are you talking about? I would fight for all those reason and those people...even if they were different order. There is nothing wrong with the way I feel. They allow me to make judgment calls in critical situations that you...can't," said human Inuyasha.

"Oh really? These two you love with all that is your side of our heart. Tell me my human counter part who was it that created the necklace that Kagome uses whenever she's upset?" said the demon form of Inuyasha.

"Kikyo, but she only did so we wouldn't steal the jewel. Something you wanted from the start. Not me!" said the human looking Inuyasha.

"Yeah really a job well done considering she PINNED US to a tree for 50 years! Not only that, but she gave Naraku a vast majority of the sacred jewel, which she now possesses to make our former master strong enough to make incarnations of himself. Not only that, but she's wanted and probably still does want to kill us and send us to hell! She's a real keeper my human side. Reeaaaaal good choice in picking someone you want to spend the rest of your life with," said demon Inuyasha clapping his hands in a sarcastic way.

"Shut up! It's not like you could ever choose some whom you love with great interest," said human Inuyasha.

"You want to compare your love interest with the fact that I have none! To be honest the reason I never chose one because I knew it wouldn't work out. But since you want to bring up love interests let me bring up your most recent one. Who is it that uses that very necklace on our necks on US whenever we tried to be nice or tried to speak what we thought," said the demon looking Inuyasha.

"Kagome, but it was because we deserved it and didn't know any better," said human Inuyasha.

"DESERVED IT! She once said 'sit' over 15 times and caused a massive hole in the ground in the shape of our body. And for what! All because we were curious on why she was angry. She assumed we were trying to pick a fight with her when all you and I both wanted were to know why the hell she was so depressed. Some love interest. You really know how to pick the love of your life," said demon Inuyasha who spit on the ground next to his human side.

"Its not..." said human Inuyasha, but found he couldn't continue because he realized that what he felt was in fact wrong and his demon side's words were surprisingly...right.

What's wrong? Demon your tongue?" said demon Inuyasha

"What is it you want from me?" said human Inuyasha.

"I need to take control of this body, our actions, and everything we do from here on out until the time is ready for you to achieve some form active command over the body. In your present state you are in no condition to run the body as it has been in the past. The time has come for a different...approach to things. What Totosai didn't tell my dear human side is that if you WILLINGLY give me control your soul remains intact and I am still able to wield Tetsuigia. He never told you this because he feared what I could do if I were allowed to have complete control over the body. All you have to do...is let me out," said demon Inuyasha as he started walking towards his human side.

"But...I...I...don't want to. I still don't even how bad the ramifications are from the spider amulet," said human Inuyasha who tried to step only to find himself backed up against an invisible wall.

"Enough with the spider amulet and what Naraku told you! You have been worried for two years and its making sick to think that your worried over the past when you should be thinking of the present and future. Our future survival that is," said the demon side Inuyasha who was now directly eye to eye and nose to nose with his human side.

"Very well. Just remember I have some sort of say in what you do. The moment you kill innocent people is when I step in. Understand? Know killing unless its necessary," said human Inuyasha as they were about to start the transformation process.

"I know that's the deal. And a deal is a deal," said the demon side as he stuck out his hand and the human side grabbed it and they shook each others hand in agreement to start the process.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Dog Demon Justice

(A/N: Warning: This chapter may contain some extremely violent content and graphically description of people dying painfully. Viewer discretion is advised. Enjoy!)

The transformation was not a pleasant thing as the demon side started to take over from his head on down. He found himself screaming in pain as the transformation spread from his head to the rest of his body. His eyes turned blood red, his ears became more like his brothers, his teeth became more animal, his muscles all over his body expanded what seemed to him as twice as what they once were before. "Yeeessssss. I feel alive again. Almost...reborn into this world. And it feels...good!" said Inuyasha who removed his torn robe and clothing from his upper body.

In fact his shirt had already started to tear itself because his increased size. His red pouch like pants expanded matching his new found growth in size. His hair became more silvery and longer. He found himself clawing at his chest drawing blood out of it and as he did he found himself more alert and the effect of the snake demons venom leaving his as the actual wound on his shoulder healed itself in record time. He let out a dog like howl from the cave that was only muted, but barely by the sound of the raging storm outside. When he stopped howling he fell to the ground unconscious from the strain of the transformation. However, the transformation left its mark as the raging storm outside of the cave seemed afraid of Inuyasha as the storm started to quiet down shortly after Inuyasha howled. Animals that were outside in the storm that wished for sanctuary within the cave changed their minds after hearing the howl and seeing the red glow from within the shadows of the cave.

Time passed long after the storm came and Inuyasha who was still in the cave awoke from his slumber. He got up from the ground cracked his neck and yawned as if it had been the first good night sleep he had received in a long time. When he looked outside of the cave he discovered that it was night fall...and he was hungry...for fresh meat. _"Remember our deal my demon side. No killing humans...unless they deserve it,"_ said Inuyasha human voice in his head.

"I know I know my human side. Just sit back and relax. I'm controlling this body now and it's high time I have a little fun with it," said Inuyasha out loud as he was now mobile in the tree line heading to where his stomach pulled him.

Inuyasha passed through two small homes and three small villages till he found himself at a farming area where the farmers used their cattle to assist in their farming efforts. Inuyasha looked at the field with a disgusted look in the trees above because the farmers were using whatever new contraptions they came up with to increase productivity when they should be using their own hands and brains. "Lazy humans. If they didn't multiply like insects so much they would've been wiped out in a heart beat by now. And I would...what...what is this?" said Inuyasha whose look of disgust turned into a look of interest as one of the cattle appeared to have walked from the barn and out onto the field. It was alone with no one around to retrieve it from its spot.

Inuyasha heard his stomach give a low growl that it was hungry. Inuyasha smiled as he crackled his claws and began to drool from his mouth with sheer delight. "It's been along time since I ate meat raw. It's almost like tasting a rare wine. Heheheh," said Inuyasha who moved in on the target a great speed, velocity, and strength that tore through his prey like it was noting.

The poor animal didn't even get a chance to make a noise as Inuyasha hitthe animalhard to the ground and ripped out the animal's throat to prevent it from making any noises. Inuyasha however, did as he chewed and tore at the flesh of his four legged prey. It wasn't long till Inuyasha was finished with his meal and was using a broken bone from the animal's rib cage as a toothpick to get chunks of meat from his teeth free from the gaps in the gum line.

Just as he got up from the ground and was about to leave he heard a female scream not far from where he was. "What the hell?" said Inuyasha who turned his head frowning in the direction to the sound of the scream as he wiped off what blood was on his face and body.

Inuyasha could tell the scream was not directed at him, but it was directed near hissurroundings. Something was happening near him and he was curious just enough to want to know what it was that gave out such a scream. "Hello! What do we have here?" said Inuyasha found the source of the scream from a young woman who from what Inuyasha could see was around his age, was very beautiful, was a priestess from what the clothing she wore, and was...blind?

Inuyasha wasn't sure about her being blind from where he was sitting, but found this to be very interesting to him since it was rare to find a priestess who was blind. She had no cover over her eyes of any sort to indicate that she was, but the eyes themselves were all white, which indicated to him that the priestess was possiblyin fact blind. "The only way I will know for sure if she's blind is if I investigate this matter more...up close," said Inuyasha as he moved form his position to a closer one.

However, as Inuyasha got closer he realized to himself that he had been so amazed by his discovery he failed to notice why the priestess had screamed in the first place. When he looked again from his new spot he saw why. Four men were with her, but from the look on her face he knew it wasn't by choice. One of the men who looked a little drunk knocked her down in the ground as she tried to fend them off with her walking stick she had in hand. Another man took the stick away from her. She tried to move her hand around for it as if she couldn't see, but the third man picked her up and held her from behind. "You smell nice priestess. For someone who's blind that is," said the drunken man holding her as he smelled her hair.

"Let go of me. This is sacrilege to hurt apriestess," said the woman as she squirmed to get free.

The fourth man who was probably the drunkest of all the four approached her face to face. "But were not here to hurt you. Were here to LOVE you!" he said with a drunken smile as he put his hand on her face and moved in to kiss her.

"I would advise against that," came a dark voice from behind the drunken man.

The four men turned to see the person in front of him was a half-demon with the smell of cattle blood on him. "Who the hell are you and what are you the doing here?" said the man in front of the priestess.

"I could ask you the same question human filth. It looks to me like you're about to do something to this priestess that would be considered an...unholy thing to do. Especially a blind one such as her," said Inuyasha as he was now directly in front of the four men who were just a few feet away.

This is none of your concern boy. This is manly business and you're not a man," said the drunken man holding the priestess who out of his own drunken stupidity threw the poor priestess on the ground and the impact caused her to nearly loose consciousness.

"Your right! It's not my concern, but I'm making it mine. And I'm not man. I'm a half-demon!" said Inuyasha as he extended and crackled his claws.

"Yeah! Well you look more like a weak half-demon then a strong one. I bet the four of us could take you down no problem," said the drunken fool to the right of him as all four men surrounded him.

Each one pulled out some sort of blade that were longer or shorter then the others. "Nice blades guys...for drunken humans like yourselves that is, but compared to mine all that makes yours is a very weak knife!" said Inuyasha as he drew Tetsuigia from his sheath that nearly touched the hairs on one of the four no shocked men's heads.

"Whoa! That's one big blade!" said the guy behind Inuyasha who step away a little out of fear he was in range of it.

"Don't worry about it. It's probably so heavy he can barely wield it. I bet it just used to intimidate people and nothing more," said another guy to Inuyashas left.

"I'm going to say this once to you four morons before I start killing you. Leave this priestess alone and get out of here before I do something...unholy of my own," said Inuyasha as his eyes glowed blood red behind his silver hair as he began to drool from his mouth as his fierce scowl turned into a psychotic smile.

"What? And spoil our fun! Why are you even helping this priestess? What's in it for you?" said the man in front of him whose weapon was the longest of the all four of them.

"There is nothing in it for me. I just feel...that the priestess shouldn't have her soul destroyed by four drunken jackasses who are about to lose there's," said Inuyasha who looked over at the barely conscious priestess and the back to the man in front of him.

"Your threatening us you half-demon spawned freak of nature. You're not in a position to threaten us," said the man behind him

At that moment the priests regain some form of consciousness to stared in the direction of her supposed rescuer and sensed something horrible. "I tried to showmercy to you arrogant and blind fools and you shove it back at me in spades. Well from here in out I am going to show you and your stupid friends no mercy! And when I get done with all of you hell...will be considered heaven in comparison!" said Inuyasha as he let out a very mean growl as he sliced the arm of the man in front of him off with his Tetsuigia spun around with his momentum and clawed the man's back spilling blood everywhere as they tore through his shirt and flesh.

"_Remember! Kill only the four. Your not to harm the priestess," _said Inuyashas human side in his mind.

"_I remember. I won't hurt a single hair on her head. After all I'm the good guy here," _said Inuyashas demon side inside his mind.

The man fell down screaming in pain as his three associates look at Inuyasha in shock and horror. "Forget this I know the difference between a fight and suicide and fighting him is clearly it," said one of men as he started running away as did the other.

"Don't leave now...the suffering and slaughtering just started!" said Inuyasha as he leaped into their and came crashing down on all of them.

Though blind priestess could not see what was happening she could hear the screams of her attackers being ironically attack by anther unknown half-demon attacker. She heard cries of pain as her half-demon savior butchered everyone of the four men as they pleaded and begged for help just as the half-demon said they would. But their was more to it then that she saw with her other senses. Her remaining spiritual powers she had left till she recovered allowed her to feel the suffering of the others, but there's seemed pointless to what she felt from the half-demon. She gasped at his pain as the saidhalf demon was down to the last man he had started with. She could sense the dying man being lifted into the air with one hand by throat as the half-demon held his prey high over his head like a trophy almost. "You're...your not...a half-demon! You're the...the...devil!" said the man as blood slowly dripped from his mouth as he spoke.

Inuyasha pulled the man closer to him so the dying man could stare at his blood red glowing eyes. "I wish I was, but luck for you I'm not. However, I can still be the next...best...thing," said Inuyasha who let out a small laugh.

"What's...that?" said the man only to wish he hadn't.

"BEING THE ONE WHO SENDS YOU TO HIM!" said Inuyasha who thrusted Tetsuigia into the mans gut. Inuyasha then let go of the mans throat as the body slid a little to the center of the blade. Inuyasha then did a vertical slash destroying the body in a bloody way scattering the limbs, organs, and blood everywhere.

Inuyasha walked over to the priestess who looked at him in with fear and sadness on her face. "You..." that was all she could say as she fell unconscious from the stress and pain she received at the hands of her attackers.

Inuyasha stared at her curiously and wondered what she was about to say, but decided to pay no mind to it. "It's all right priests you're in good hands...mine!" said Inuyasha with a smile as he picked her up and walked away from the carnage he had created.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4-The Half-breed Theory: Two People Misery Plus Suffering Equals Happiness For Them Both

(A/N: All right I haver just checked my reviews for this chapter and I have found none. NONE! So this is how its going to work. Till I get at least 5 reviews I'm not posting another chapter. I'm putting my foot down. If you want more you know what to do.)

She awoke startled from her slumber covered in a soft blanket near a warm fire she heard crackling not far from her. She looked around and found it was night time through her other senses as she felt around and found that there was someone else in this little camp site. Though she was blind she could feel it was the same person as the one who saved her from the four men earlier. _"Why did he save me? Who is he?"_ thought the priestess as she stared at him hearing the sound of his heartbeat to locate him.

She got up slowly after locating her walking stick and slowly approached the figure who was sitting near a tree sleeping. She knelt down in front of him and tried to touch his face. She didn't know why she had to, but she felt she had to touch his face and to feel it to know him better. "Your awake I see. I'm quite surprised I thought you'd still be asleep till morning," said the figure with a dark sounding voice surprisingly as he grabbed her hand gently before she could touch his face.

She moved away from him in surprise of him being awake. She felt a little flustered and thought she was blushing trying to hide her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." said the priestess, but the figure cut her off.

"There is no need priestess. You have been asleep for nearly two days and did not know where you were and who was here with you. Sorry for what I just did by the way. It was just a reflex I sometimes have when I'm half asleep. Please sit down next to me. We have much to discuss," said the man as he motioned her to come over to him.

The priestess was reluctant at first, but decided to anyway so she could learn more about him if she did. She walked over to him and sat down next to him enjoying the roaring blaze of the fire in a moment of silence that seemed to last hours. "Thank you for stopping them," said the priestess out of nowhere to kill the silence.

"Someone had to stop them. I'm just sorry you had to witness their death like that, but they had no right to hurt you anyway," said the figure in a dark sounding voice.

The priestess gave a small nod as she felt the fire as she sat near her rescuer. "I can tell you're not human. At least you're not all human from the sound of your voice. I heard the words half-demon being I heard from what sounded like your voice," said the priestess.

That is correct. I am a half-demon dear priestess. Just as you are...well you know," said the half-demon figure.

"Blind!" said the priestess filling in the word the half-demon figure could not say.

"Yes. Forgive me. I could not say it because I felt it was beingdishonorable to you," said the half-demon voice.

"It is all right. Please tell me your name so I may address you by it," said the priestess.

"My name...is Inuyasha. I am the half-demon Inuyasha," said Inuyasha who continued to look at the fire and not at the priestess.

"That name is...beautiful. You should be proud of such a name," said the priestess as she heard Inuyasha speak his name as if he was ashamed of it.

"What is your name priestess?" said Inuyasha curiously since he gave his and did not know hers.

"My name is...Callisto. Though I do not think the name reflects me," said Callisto who sounded ashamed of her name.

"This coming from the same person who told me I should say my name with pride. Please Callisto when I look upon you I believe your name...represents what you truly are...beautiful in every way," said Inuyasha whose demon side didn't know what was coming over him. It was as if suddenly he felt happiness for the first time in a long time since he had control over the body even if it was only recent.

Callisto looked in his direction and heard Inuyashas heartbeat accelerate drastically indicating to her that not only was Inuyasha telling her the truth, but actually liked her. "There is truth in your words Inuyasha, but sadly I do not feel as you say I am," said Callisto who once more sounded sad to Inuyasha.

"Not everyone feels as they should Callisto. I know what it means to feel like your not what you should be. Because deep down you feel as if you need...more in your life. However, in the end...you never truly get what you want and if you do...it comes with a price. A price that can kill you or wish to the gods you had...when you pay it," said Inuyasha as he let out a small, but still hearable growl that Callisto could feel was filled with pain.

"I can tell from the pain in your growl and in your soul that you have felt things in your life only to have them taken away from you. And it sounds as if you have experienced this suffering that is required to pay such a price for what you want...only to turn it away," said Callisto who could feel more of Inuyashas suffering through the pulses of his heartbeat as they increased several times during what she had just said.

"There were times in my life I thought I had everything I ever wanted when it came to finding what I desired most. At one point I thought I had found love only to lose it and have it replaced by false vengeance. I thought I found it again 50 years later in my travels with one of my former companions several years ago only to find it was a false love that was never meant to be. Then roughly two years ago I nearly achieve a dark status, rank, and power over everything I once fought for. Only I found myself turning away from this dark power and killing my former master with the very tool he gave that allowed me to achieve that power...the Spider Amulet. Then my body, my mind, and my soul have felt strange...different even from what I once was. I have never spoken to my traveling companions for over two years. And I never will till I feel I am ready to knowing I have not put them in danger," said Inuyasha who could feel one of his old wounds reopening again as they had done randomly for the passed two years, but didn't show his pain as his wound started to heal as quickly as it opened.

"I see. Your pain far exceeds my own. My pain happened at birth when my mother who was one of the last dark priestess next to Tsubaki whofell in love with my father...a blind monk. She renounced all that was her darkmess inside her for him for reasons I still don't know. When I was born I could see for only a moment, but found that my sight was only temporary because the blindness my father had was now passed down to me. I was taught allofmy fathers holypowers...and all my mothers. When my father died protecting us from those who still felt my mother was a threat to them we tried to reason with them, but they wouldn't listen. They said my father had been corrupted by the dark one and they struck him down without hesitation for it," said Callisto as she felt the painful memory of feeling her fathers life voice die while she and her mother hid from the mob.

"Cowardly bastards! People are always afraid of things they don't understand. No one ever appreciated my father and mother for bring me into this world as well. They felt it was a mistake for my parents to bring me into this world and sometimes I almost believed they were right," said Inuyasha and Callisto nodded knowing the exact same feeling.

"My mother faked our deaths and we stayed away from other villages and she trained me and taught me everything she knew in combination with my father's teachings. She told me when my training was complete that I would now carry both light and dark powers inside me and what ever I decided to do with either side was my choice because of my spiritual half-breed status, but whatever I decided to do with my life I alone could only choose a path on how I lived. When she died I decided I would honor my family and what they taught me by helping others and saving their lives from demons and other things when I could. For a while...all was well as I saved one village after another in my family's name. But somehow they discovered who my parents were and believed I had brought the sufferings they had received upon them. Since then I have never been welcome by anyone in any village everywhere I go," said Callisto as tears rolled down her pale white eyes that seemed to glow with purity in the dark.

"They were fools to think that you of all beings caused their pain regardless of who you are and who your parents were. Such arrogance and stupidity makes me sick to my stomach," said Inuyasha angrily as he remembered from the past what it was like for him where ever he went into a village and saw how people ran, looked away, or at him as he walked in public as if he was welcomed when he was obviously not.

"May I ask a request of you?" said Callisto as she looked at Inuyasha with curiosity through her spiritual powers to see him from the inside the only way she knew how.

"What is it you request?" said Inuyasha with equal curiosity as his red eyes now stared into her pale white ones.

"I wish to touch your face. I wish to know the face of my rescuer as well as the man whose suffering is so much similar to my own. Please grant me this request so I may look upon you even for a moment," said Callisto.

"As you wish Callisto, but you may like you see," said Inuyasha who turned to face her as she did to now sit on opposite sides of each other at close proximity.

Callisto nodded as she let go of her walking stick and raised her hands to feel Inuyashas gentle yet strong hands at her wrist guiding her hands to his face. When she touched his face and moved her smooth hands over his features she gasped at what she felt his face and created the imprint of his face into her mind. "By the gods!" said Callisto when she saw Inuyasha's face. With her powers she lookedat whatwas his scarredsoul and let out another gasp, butneighterweregasps of horror...they were gasps of...understanding.

Callisto saw a sadden and blooded souledface full of pain from wounds that no blade from any weapon could ever do to him. Inuyashas eyes from his soul stared directly into her eyes as the blood from his soul came down his face. She moved in closer and closer till finally...out of nowhere they kissed each other on the lips. It was light at first, but then it turned into a passionate one. Before things went any further though they broke their kissing connection with each other. "Thank you for understanding me as I am Callisto. And not seeing me as a half-demon monster," said Inuyasha in a whispered voice.

"The honor was all mine Inuyasha," said Callisto in an equally quiet whisper as they cuddled up to each other basking in the fires dying, but still warn glow in the cold night and fell asleep by the others side till morning. It was the first sleep for the both of them that they felt whole inside as if each side was missing the other and were now one again.

(A/N: What do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Send me a review or no more chapters for you!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Love Fusing Sides

(A/N: Just want to thank all my reviewers who have been reviewing for me. I would just like this opportunity to say thank you for your...enthusiastic support of my story. You know who you are and I would like to say thanks.)

Callisto woke up from her slumber as the sun pierced through the trees to touch her skin with warmth only to find Inuyasha was not next to and the fire had died out and was nothing more then smoke and shadows of what was once a blazing fire. Callisto looked around fearfully and wondered if what she had experienced with Inuyasha was nothing more then a dream or an illusion created from her own powers. Her fear and wonder however, were put to rest as Inuyasha came out of the shadows bring some fish he had just caught from a nearby water source. "You're awake again I see and just in time to eat something. Your stomach was growling with hunger when I awoke," said Inuyasha who as well as Callisto heard her stomach growl with hunger.

Callisto blushed a little in embarrassment over her stomach as Inuyasha prepared a second fire to cook the fish. "I'm sorry I..." said Callisto, but stopped by Inuyasha who raised his hand in protest to stop her apology.

"You do not have to apologize for anything Callisto. You were hungry. That is only natural that you should be considering that there was nothing to eat last night. I imagine you didn't have much to eat of anything before I met you," said Inuyasha as a smaller fire appeared then the night before allowing Inuyasha to cook the two fish he caught on a stick.

"No. I meant about last night and the...kiss," said Callisto as her face was now blushing more now then before when her stomach had growled.

"Oh! Well you shouldn't have to apologize for that. To be honest...I thought you were a good kisser," said Inuyasha with smile to Callisto whose face now looked almost as red as Inuyashas eye.

"I feel...I feel so...embarrassed right now! As if I...I did something wrong, but at the same time I feel as if what I did was...right!" said Callisto who was still blushing as she tried to look away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha kneeled down as he approached her and touched her face with his hand as he gently moved it so her face was facing his. "Trust me when I say that there...was...nothing...wrong...with...what...you...did," said Inuyasha whose voice was kind and soft compared to his darker more intimidating voice.

Callisto sat their in shock as Inuyasha got up to take the fishes out, which were now well cooked. He handed one of them on a stick to Callisto as Inuyasha himself had one as well to munch on. Callisto could feel the heat of the fish on the stick so it wasn't easy to eat was right in front of her. At first she thought the fish would be burned enough that she wouldn't want it, but when her stomach growled again like an angry animal she took a single bite of it to calm it down and found the fish was...absolutely delicious. She finished eating her fish faster then Inuyasha did his even though he was taking his time eating his to savor its flavor. "Thank you for the fish Inuyasha. I had nearly forgotten what good food had tasted like," said Callisto who bowed her head gratefully.

Inuyasha had just finished his when she bowed her head out of gratitude. He then tossed his stick into the fire and then looked at her calmly. "You are most welcome Callisto. You know...I must admit that was the first time in over two years I have eaten with someone and that I actually enjoyed being around with while I was eating. I can't explain it, but I feel as if...I am complete when I am around you," said Inuyasha who got up and sat next to her.

Callisto nodded. "I have felt the same way about you Inuyasha. I thought it was strange at first as well, but I have enjoyed being around you as if I were complete as well. It is if my soul was not as wounded as before and that I could find some measure of relief from my pain and misery," said Callisto.

"That is exactly what I feel when I am near you. As if we have some form of bond between us we cannot deny," said Inuyasha.

"I do not wish to deny it, but...to embrace it as I wish to embrace you," said Callisto as she leaned her head shoulder against his hand connect with hers as they kissed once more with that same passion they had the night before.

As they kissed the each of the two felt something inside them grow and what was more is they could feel it. But they didn't stop their kissing embrace as if time had stopped those two in a single moment of time and that the single passionate kiss had some how locked the mouth from the rest of the world. When they finally let go the feeling inside them stopped growing, but it didn't stop being their either. It was if what they felt was still their waiting...waiting to grow again in their next passionate and kissing embrace. Inuyasha looked at her white, pale, blind eyes that saw nothing, but saw everything as Callisto's stared at his blood red ones that were his demon eyes. "I love you Callisto. With all my heart and soul," Inuyasha said as he placed a gentle demon clawed hand on her face and parted some hair from her face as he stared at her.

"And I love you Inuyasha. When I am around you I feel complete inside as if I found a piece of myself that had been lost to me a long time ago," said Callisto as she touched the side of Inuyashas face with her free hand as they embraced in a kiss one more time.

This time Inuyasha felt something inside him change as he continued the embrace with his beloved Callisto as he could feel his while body becoming weightless as he felt a tremendous power entering him. In his mind he felt something happening to both his demon and human sides. _"What's...going...on?"_ said Inuyashas human side inside Inuyashas mind as he and his demon side found themselves being pulled towards each other.

"_I...don't...know!" _answered Inuyasha demon side as they both became closer together as they both tried to get away at the same time.

"_Do not resist my beloved. Just relax and all will be explained when it is complete,"_ said a female voice from with in the mind.

"_Callisto? What...are...you...doing?"_ said Inuyashas demon side as he and his human side were now just a step away from each other.

"_I will reveal all when what I have done is complete...and when you are as well,"_ said Callisto's voice as human and demon side bodies inside Inuyashas mind began to fuse into one entity as the screams of from their pain in his mind went from the sounds of two people...into one.

Inuyashas his body was feeling the changes on the outside as well as the inside as his decreased in a little bit in size; his muscles slimed out a bit, but were still pretty strong looking; his eyes stayed red, but now had the amber center that they used to have when he was a normal half-demon; only his claws and fangs stayed the same as he could feel the transformation becoming complete. When it stopped Callisto removed her lips from Inuyashas who surprisingly became calm as she let go of him as he let go of her. "What was that? What did you...do to...me?" Inuyasha said in what sounded almost like a whisper to Callisto as he fell unconscious onto her from the mental and physical strain he had just gone through.

"Ssssshhhhh my beloved. Do not worry I just used my spiritual powers to fuse your human and demon sides together as they should have been from the start. Now your two sides will be all right because they are now whole...like I am when I'm with you," said Callisto.

(Somewhere in Kaede's Village)

"What's wrong Kagome? You seemed worried all of a sudden," said Shippo who saw Kagomes expression as if something terrible had just happened.

"I don't know why, but I thought I felt Inuyasha from far away. Almost as if he was alive!" said Kagome as she looked up into the near blue sky.

"But...Inuyasha has been dead for two years now. Correct?" said Kaede as she walked over to Kagome and looked into the same blue sky Kagome did wondering if Inuyasha was truly gone.

"I'm not so sure anymore Kaede. After what I felt just now it seemed as if Inuyasha was in pain almost and just when I thought it was an illusion I felt Inuyasha again only I felt...happiness. It felt so weird to feel such things from someone who is already dead," said Kagome.

"Weird as it may be child. I believe it was Inuyasha and my sister Kikyo who had that same ability to feel the others emotions towards each other. That is till Naraku turned them against each other and Inuyasha was bound to the tree for fifty years. I imagine from your experience with this new ability to you that Inuyasha is very much alive and that he's been hiding from you as well as us for little over two years for a reason. Now that reason that has kept him away from us no longer applies to him anymore," said Kaede in serious yet some what worried tone.

"What are you saying priestess Kaede?" said Sango curiously.

"I'm saying is that if Inuyasha is indeed alive he may decide come to visit us...soon," said Kaede almost as a warning to them that they may be in danger.

(Meanwhile...)

"Inuyasha my beloved...awaken," said Callisto as she waved her hand over Inuyashas face.

Inuyashas mind obeyed and he opened his eyes. He found himself on his back on the ground with his head in the lap of a blind priestess with brown hair and a soft smile that he couldn't ignore. "Yes...my love?" said Inuyasha who let out a smile as he finally understood what she had done to him.

"Can I ask a request of you?" Callisto said as she parted Inuyashas silver from his new half-demon eyes.

"Of course my beloved. What is it you wish of me?" said Inuyasha whose heart felt light as a feather in a breeze as he stared at Callisto.

"I wish...to visit your friends and family that you left behind two years ago. Those same friends and family whom you still care for still. That was forced upon you by your actions to leave them behind as to not endanger them that caused you wounds in your soul that even now...still bleed," said Callisto as she kissed Inuyashas forehead where the spider amulet used to be.

"Of course Callisto we shall go see them immediately, but for now...let us just enjoy this moment between us and just...relax in our...peaceful surroundings," said Inuyasha who placed his right hand in top of Callsitos.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Suspicions of Love

Several days passed before Inuyasha and Callisto made it near Kaede's village where all of Inuyashas friends and family were. They walked along the road of the path that led passed farmers, worker, and peasants working or doing something important that was required of them. Finally they made it to the top of a hill where they could see the village from a birds eye view. Inuyasha was about to take another step down the hill, but found his foot had not touch the ground to continue the step as if he had just realized something terrible. "What's wrong my beloved? You look...troubled?" said Callisto as she looked in his direction.

"Its just I am...worried Callisto. I am worried about what will happen upon our arrival to see my old friends. I did not leave them on good terms and what I did to them while under the service of my former master Naraku I can never have undone...no matter how much I wish it could be," said Inuyasha as he stared at Callisto with worry.

"What kind of things?" Callisto asked curiously.

"I hurt them; I insulted them; and I humiliated them all in the service of my...former master. I broke Miroku's arm, took out my brother's eye, and in some way hurt everyone else around me. I hurt them physically, mentally, and spiritually when I should have seen the truth...even when it was right in front of me before hand," said Inuyasha as the feeling of guilt seemed to become an intense weight holding him back from advancing forward.

Callisto put her arm around Inuyashas embraced him with all her love trying to lessen the weight on his heart and soul as she stared at Inuyashas direction to face him. "Listen to me Inuyasha. From what you told me you stared into the heart of all that is darkness. You were offered strength, power, and all that a full blooded demon had in the body that was a half-demon. And what did you do? You turned away from such things. You saved those whom you had betrayed and nearly killed at your own hands and in turn betrayed your former master. To me that say's you saw the truth when you needed to see it when it counted the most. You showed strength where others saw only weakness. If they turn on you now...then they are no friends of yours," said Callisto who proceeded to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Inuyasha let out a sigh after he heard Callisto's words and could feel the weight of his guilt being elevated off of him. "Thank you Callisto. I feel that I...that WE can continue this journey. Let us go see them and see what fate as in store for us. To be embraced as their friends or do we become forced fight them as our enemies. Whatever our fate may be I wouldn't have it any other way with you...by my side," said Inuyasha who kissed Callisto on the cheek.

"I agree. If this is to be our destiny then I would welcome it to fight and die by your side," said Callisto who hugged Inuyasha in a loving embrace, which Inuyasha gave as well as received.

The two walked down the path of the hill and made their way down to the village where they were going to greet some old and soon to be very surprised friends.

(In the village itself)

"Kagome. What troubles ye child?" said Kaede as Kagome looked over to the path to her left.

"I feel something coming her. Something...familiar that I have not felt since..." Kagome stopped talking and then got up and walked toward what she felt.

"Yes. I feel it too. Only it's not the same as it used to be. It's almost as if it's...changed?" said Kikyo as she too started walking towards that feeling.

"What is it? Is it a demon or something?" said Shippo as the little Fox Demon got up and started running along with the others to see what Kagome and Kikyo did.

Kagome didn't answer as she went from walking to running when she saw a familiar looking figure followed by a new more female looking one beside it. She stopped and stared in amazement as did the others when they saw the two figures more up close and couldn't believe what they saw. "Inuyasha!" said Kagome in surprise as she ran up to Inuyasha and hugged him with all her strength.

"Hello...Kagome. It is good...to see you all again...both alive and...well," said Inuyasha who could only return a small friendly embrace with his one free hand while the other stayed in the embrace of Callisto's hands.

"Inuyasha we thought you were dead. Why didn't you tell us you were alive?" said Shippo who sounded almost angry.

"Up till now the time...was not yet ready for me to return. I was not...for the lack of a better word...complete. Though I can tell that none of you have changed since I've left except for some you, which is good to see," said Inuyasha in a darker then usual voice that Kagome and the others weren't use to.

Kagome let go of the hug and looked into Inuyashas eyes which she just noticed were red with the amber in the center and gasped in complete surprise as she noticed his other changes as well as the eyes. "What happened to you?" said Kagome as she tried to touch Inuyashas face, but surprisingly he grabbed it with his left hand to stop her as he shook his head.

The answer to her question came in the form the female voice next to Inuyasha wearing priestess clothing with brown air and pale white eyes that could not see. "I...happened Kagome. I did what neither Kikyo nor you...her reincarnation could do. I have healed the two sides of Inuyasha and made him...complete inside," said Callisto who turned to face Inuyasha as Inuyasha turned to face her.

"WHAAAAAT?" said Kagome who was completely infuriated at this moment who released her hand from Inuyashas loose grip and struck him with it.

The slap to his face didn't even faze him as if she had never hit him at all with her hand as blood rushed down his face from the spiritual power Kagome had unknowingly released from her hand. Callisto however, took exception to the attack by Kagome on Inuyashas face and repelled her away from Inuyasha with her own spiritual power. "I will not let you harm my beloved Inuyasha like that!" said Callisto as she continued to keep Kagome pinned on the ground with her powers.

"Be...beloved?" said Kagome not understanding as she found the more she tried to move the more she felt weight being pressed upon her that prevented her from moving.

The other tried to intervene, but Kikyo stopped them. However, she never took her eyes off of Callisto...or Inuyasha "It's all right my love. It's just a scratch. Besides I'm sure she didn't mean it. She never really could control or channel her power despite it being strong. Let her go Callisto. I think its time we all just sit down...and tell them everything," said Inuyasha who put his free hand on Callisto's outstretched hand and stared into the eyes of his love.

Her angry intense eyes turned into ones of soft and forgiving eyes that said they were sorry before she could even speak the words when she stared into his. "You are right Inuyasha. Forgive me," Callisto said as she hugged Inuyasha burying her face in chest crying.

"It's all right Callisto I forgive you. I would have done the same thing had she or any of the others hurt you," said Inuyasha as he wrapped his arms around her as Kagome got up from the ground.

Kagome didn't look to happy with Inuyasha when she saw him hug the priestess Callisto in loving embrace. She was about to say something, but Miroku cut her off before she got the chance. "So Inuyasha how did you two meet," said Miroku eyeing Kagome who was still fuming from obvious jealousy and was being kept silent with the help of Sango and Shippo.

"We'll tell you everything after we have settled down some place to rest from all the walking we did to get here to see you all," Inuyasha as he and Callisto walked hand in hand passed his old friends who could still not believe what they had seen.

Kagome walked over to Kikyo who had similar feelings about Inuyashas "beloved", but unlike Kagome she kept them hidden from everyone. "I don't like this. I don't trust her. I feel something is not right with this whole situation," said Kagome to Kikyo who nodded her head in agreement.

"We have to keep an eye on her so she doesn't endanger Inuyasha. She may seem innocent right now, but I sense something inside her that tells me she is not whom she wants us to see," said Kikyo as she and Kagome watched Inuyasha and Callisto being escorted by Kaede to a small, but still large enough hut for the two to enter together.

"Lucky dog," said Miroku smiling only to get a major hit in the head by Sango's giant boomerang.

"Lecher," said Sango as she put her weapon on her back again.

"OW! Jeez even when complimenting people and she hits me," said Miroku as he rubbed his head to lessen the pain.

"It's how you say the compliment that makes me want to hurt you Miroku," said Sango as she started walking to the small house Inuyasha and Callisto went into.

"Wait for me!" said Shippo as he left Miroku sitting on the ground trying get up from the blow Sango delivered to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Pain, Love, Disbelief, Anger

Kagome and Kikyo were the last to enter the small hut as Inuyasha and Callisto started to explain how they met each other in the time that Inuyasha was away from themof later part ofthe past two years. "So you only meteach otherseveral days ago?" said Sango amazed at how fast the two fell in love.

"Yes. Callisto was being attack by four stupid drunk men. Needless to say they won't have to worry about being sober anytime soon," said Inuyasha who cracked a little smile at the end of that sentence as he remembered what he did to the last of his four victims.

"That's...uh...reassuring," said Miroku nervously since he was the second closest to Inuyasha and made a ental note not to touch Callisto in an inaapropriate manner for fear of the repercussions.

Kagome and Kikyo were tied for first as they had maneuvered themselves to be the closest to Inuyasha while still keeping their space from Callisto. "You should have stayed with us Inuyasha. That way we could have helped you deal with your problems sooner rather then later," said Kagome as she focused on hiding most of her jealousy and concentrating more on what exactly Callisto was hiding from them.

"Perhaps you could have Kagome, but in doing so...I would never had met Callisto and my heart and soul would still be...empty inside," said Inuyasha with tired eyes.

Callisto looked at Inuyasha direction with her eyes. "You are tired my beloved from the strain of coming here. You should rest and sleep," said Callisto feeling Inuyasha getting somewhat weaker in hisbreathing as a sign of fatigue.

"Yes it has been some time since I did sleep and I do feel tired," said Inuyasha as he began to feel sleepy.

Callisto rested Inuyasha back against the wall so he could sleep and put a blanket next to her over him. "What did you do to him just now?" said Kagome when she was sure Inuyasha was asleep.

"What are you talking about? I did nothing to him. He is exhausted from everything that has happened recently. Even half-demons like Inuyasha can become tired after enduring so much in such a short time," said Callisto as she parted some hair on the side of Inuyasha face.

"We should leave. Inuyasha does look exhausted and it would be rude to awaken him," said Miroku who got up and left immediately followed by Shippo, Kilala, and Sango who were all in agreement.

"Yes we should go. We do him a disservice by speaking like this while he sleeps now while he regains his strength," said Callisto who kissed Inuyasha on the cheek and left the house while being followed closely by a cautious Kikyo and an angry Kagome.

"I'll ask you again Callisto. What did you do to Inuyasha?" said Kagome who was fuming with anger...and jealousy over Callisto.

"I told you I did nothing to him. I could never do anything to my beloved that was harmful. Inuyasha has been under much stress and strain ever since he left here two years ago to deal with the pain that was inflicted upon him by betraying his former master," said Callisto as she remembered what she saw when she looked at Inuyashas soul and saw his face.

"I don't believe you. How could you remotely understand what Inuyasha could feel? You know nothing of what he's been through," said Kagome.

Callisto looked in Kagomes direction. "Now I understand why my belovedcould never truly love you as he thought he could. You are too narrow minded to even understand what it means to feel someone's pain on a spiritual level. I have felt Inuyashas pain as he has felt mine since the moment he defended me from those attackers when we first met. You cannot see what I see in him just I cannot see what you see about him...physically," said Callisto who could tell that she hit a very nasty subject as she heard a small noise coming from Kagome who was obviously angry with Callisto more then ever.

"What are you talking about when you speak of feeling someone's pain on a spiritual level?" said Kikyo.

"It is a technique I learned when I was a child. When Inuyasha attacked those four men I could see him with my spiritual sight and what I saw astounded me," said Callisto.

"What did you see?" said Miroku as he and Sango held Kagome back from doing something...harsh.

"When I saw him fight I saw someone with wounds like none I had ever seen or felt before. These wounds could not be seen by others who could not see them as I do. When Inuyasha fought those men he was unleashing his pain and suffering from his heart upon those men. To fight with so much pain in your heart and soul shows true strength and will to keep going no matter how much you want to. That is why I love him Kikyo. I love Inuyasha because he refuses to stop giving up even when his body and soul can take no more forms of punishment," said Callisto who looked back at the hut where Inuyasha was sleeping.

"I don't believe you. You're hiding some sort of secret or something I want to know what it is?" said a still angry Kagome who finally overpowered Miroku and Sango to speak her voices.

Callisto looked at Kagome direction and where she could sense from a spiritual power point of view. "You are right to suspect something Kagome with my powers though holy hold something else in them as well. Something I have kept a secret from almost everyone in my life," said Callisto.

"Almost everyone," said Sango curiously

"This secret I keep from all of you now I have no intention of ever telling you because as you do not trust me I do not trust you. The only other person I have ever shared it with is my beloved...Inuyasha. And he has made sacred promised to me that he would never reveal it to you either...unless I asked," said Callisto as she remembered the night before.

(Flashback: The night before.)

Inuyasha and Callisto were getting closer to Kaedes village with every step they took. At that moment though Callisto was tired and Inuyasha was still wide awake so he carried her quietly in his arms so they could get their faster. "If you want I can put you down and we could sleep till morning?" said Inuyasha as he ran through the trees on their way to the village.

"No Inuyasha I just need to rest in your arms. To me you make the perfect bed," said Callisto making Inuyasha blush a little.

"I hope my old friends will except you as you are and not as some sort of half-breed like me," said Inuyasha as he stopped on a thick tree branch for a moment and looked at Callisto as she got more sleepy every second that passed and then continued on again.

"No!" said Callisto suddenly when she heard that.

"No what?" said Inuyasha confused as he stopped again

"Inuyasha you can't tell them I am spiritually a half-breed with both light and dark powers living inside me," said Callisto worried, but still tired voice.

"But...why?" said Inuyasha curiously

"I have seen people's reaction to me when they learned who I was. I can't...I can't face such hatred from others. You must promise me Inuyasha. Promise me you won't say anything to them," said Callisto in an even more tired voice.

"I promise you Callisto. You havemy word that will tell them nothing. I swear it," said Inuyasha as slowlyCallisto went to sleep in his arms.

(End Flashback)

"Asked or command?" said Kagome questioning whether or not it was love that made Inuyasha loyal to her.

Callisto broke away from remembering the night before as she looked back at Kagome with a small scowl on her face implying she took offense to the young girl's remark "If you are implying that my spiritual powers can bend others to my will then you are sadly mistaken. I have no such power at my disposal and even if I did I would never use it on Inuyasha. Even if I tried his will is too strong for me try and break much less bend to my own. You would have to be one of the Gods to break him," said Callisto.

"Yeah well I..." said Kagome, but was cut of by a sudden rumbling beneath them as the ground crack and split all around them.

"What the...?" said Shippo as giant snake demon appeared followed by little look a like snake demons beneath it.

"Where issssssssssss the half-breed? Where is the half-breed who killed my mate? Where isssssssss the one known asssssssss...Inuyasssssssssha?" said the snake demon.

"What are you talking about?" said Kagome.

"Don't be stupid human girl. I know for a fact that Inuyassssssha killed my mate several daysssssssss ago in a village far from here. The area where my mate was killed still reekssssssssss with tracessssssssss of miasssssssssma from the half-breedssssssssss own body," said the snake demon.

"Miasma?" said Miroku

"Yessssss I tracked him to a cave where hissssssssssss scent had changed, but was ssssssssssstill recognizable only to find it was different yet again a few dayssssssss later. Now I find hissssss sssssssssscent hasssssssss led me here to thisssssssssss very village and it goesssssssssss nowhere else. Ssssssso where isssssssss he?" said the snake demon impatiently.

"I have a better idea. Go back to your hole where you belong," said Callisto out of nowhere in a tone the oldInuyasha would have used.

The snake demon looked at Callisto and sniffed the air around the priestess. "Hmmmmm. You have the sssssstench of Inuyassssssssha all over you. Interessssssssting. If I cannot attack Inuyassssssssha I jussssssst have to ssssssssssettle...for you!" said the snake demon as it attacked Callisto with fangs exposed.

"You won't be settling for anything!Either meor my beloved" said Callisto as she used her spiritual powers and created a white barrier wall in front of her that blocked and repelled the snake demons attack.

The snake demon went back only to regain his composure and looked at Callisto in astonishment. "You! You're no ordinary priessssssstesssssssssss. Even for a blind one sssssuch as you," said the snake demon that was more curious then angry.

"What's your point?" said Callisto who still had the clear white wall up in front of her.

"No point...except THIS!" said the snake demon who swung his tail around the wall hitting Callisto in the side sending her flying passed the house behind her. The one where Inuyasha was sleeping.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Callisto said screaming in pain as the spiritual wall Callisto set up left as quickly as it had appeared.

"We should help her Kikyo," said Miroku, but was stopped by Kikyo.

"No she is a priestess like me. She should be able to handle the pain like anyone else," said Kikyo who wanted to see what would happen to this person who captured Inuyasha heart. She also wanted to see if her suspicions about Callisto were true or some remnant of love for Inuyasha reaching the surface.

Callisto found the left side of her ribs hurting from where the snake demon had attacked her as it now loomed over her ready to strike. "The spiritual wall you created only worksssss asss a barrier for everything in front of you. It doesssssss not protect you from attacksssss from the sssssssides or attackssssss behind you," said the snake demon as it attacked again.

"BELOVED!" said Callisto knowing her death was at hand as she was unable to call upon the power she needed to create a spiritual defense.

Their was a loud boom of sound from the hut Inuyasha was in as a great force left the house and picked up Callisto from the ground just as the snake demon was about to reach it target. "WHAT? WHO DEPRIVED ME OF MY PRAY?" said an angry snake demon as it finally looked over and saw his original target holding the priestess in his arms.

"Are you all right Callisto? Are you hurt?" Inuyasha said as he held Callisto in his arms.

"My ribs! I think he broke them," said Callisto as she winced in pain and tears rolled down her white blind eyes as she held a hand over where pain in her ribs was.

At first Kagome saw compassion and sorrow in Inuyashas face as he held her in his arms as they started walking over to them. These were things Inuyasha very rarely showed as long as she knew him. _"He almost looks...human!"_ thought Kagome as she looked at Inuyasha face filled with sorrow.

However, when Inuyasha approached Miroku and handed Callisto to him to protect she could see the expression and the look on his face that was hidden to everyone else except Miroku due to the half-demon hair. Inuyasha was angry. Angrier then she had ever seen Inuyasha become in their journey's together with Miroku and the others. Kagome knew from experience that Inuyasha was not someone to mess with when filled with rage at an enemy. And at that moment the giant snake demon was his enemy for what it had done to Callisto. "Tonight! I will feast upon your flesh as well as your childrens flesh!" said Inuyasha as his eyes glowed red and his hair started moving around a little in an unholy wind that appeared out of nowhere.

"You wouldn't?" said the snake demon.

"I've done a lot of things in my life I thought I'd never do. What's one more going to do me?" said Inuyasha showing a little smile as he drew Tetsuigia from it's sheathe.

"KILL HIM!" yelled the snake demon as its small army of children started attacking.

"Now you'll see what true pain IS! Now you will see what it means to show...NO MERCY!" said Inuyasha as he systematically sliced, diced, cut, clawed, and Wind Scared his way through everyone of the snake demons children.

"Inuyasha..." said Callisto who winced in pain from her wound.

Kagome and the others couldn't move nor could they speak at what they saw as Inuyasha continued to slaughter the snakes as they fell before him one by one...till there was only their creator. "NO! All my children. You bastard!" said the snake demon enraged.

"Takes one to know one. Of course you look more to me like a whiny BITCH!" said Inuyasha as he walked through the fire and carnage he had created with those red eyes glowing with an unholy fury. Inuyasha even stepped on a snakes head that was in his path and made it go "crunch" in the ground along with the brain inside.

"I'LL KILL YOU HALF-BREED!" said the snake demon as it charged in a fit of range with fangs exposed to sink them into Inuyasha flesh.

"Maybe in another life..., but not now," said Inuyasha as he move slight to the left and swung Tetsuigia directly in the side of the giant snake demons mouth. At the same time he ignited the Wind Scar causing the snake demon to burst into flames from the energy released from Tetsuigia.

(A/N: What do you think? I noticed I haven't gotten as many reviews as I thought I would, but some is better then none. Any way keep it up, tell your fellow authors, and FYI somewhere down the line things go south and someone returns in the most unexpected way. Hint hint. However, if you don;t review we can;t get their now can we. I need revews!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Conspiracy against Love

(A/N: According to the vast majority of the reviews I've been gettingit has copme to my attention that no one like the uh...paring! I know you think Callisto is a bit...wierd as some of you called her however, you got to put into consideration she is blind, priestess with an unsual up bringing, and the fact that I made her this way. From here on out things start to go...well read for yourself. Don't forget to review.)

The burning snake demon body fell next to Inuyasha who appeared to be no way affected by the intense heat of the fire he had created. He walked slowly toward Miroku who for a moment felt a little worried that Inuyasha would attack him like he had in the past when his demon side got out of control. However, that didn't happen as Inuyasha just walked up to Miroku and took Callisto out of the monk's hands. "Inuyasha...you shouldn't have...you needed rest and now...," said Callisto, but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"I'd rather rest with you Callisto...then rest at all without you," said Inuyasha in a calm almost human voice only to turn to stare at all of them with a hateful glare in his eyes.

"Inuyasha I..." said Kagome, but was stopped by Inuyasha growl.

"Shut up! Save your excuse! You didn't even bother to try and help her when she needed it the most. You make me sick to think that after all I have done for you that you wouldn't even return the favor by helping her. How many times have I saved you from crossing deaths door and facing oblivion? Huh? More times then I care to remember and yet you would not grant the same courtesy I have shown you to Callisto. If you ever disrespect her again like that...I will kill you...all of you," said Inuyasha who turned and kissed Callisto on the head. Inuyasha then walked to the small house he had been in before with Kaede right behind him to nurse Callisto's wounds.

"That seemed a bit harsh considering I was holding Callisto the whole time and he never bothered to thank me," said Miroku who had gone a little pale from Inuyasha words.

"He's right though," said Kikyo as she watched Inuyasha stare back at her with another hateful glare before entering the house.

"He is?" said Shippo in surprise like everyone else.

"We should have helped Callisto regardless of her being a priestess. We should have respected her like we do Inuyasha even if he has become different since his return to us. I see now that I was wrong to be jealous of what they have and should never have tried to end it," said Kikyo who started to walk away from the group and leave to think about her selfish actions.

"That was odd," said Shippo.

Yeah it's not like Kikyo to just give up when it comes tolove for Inuyasha," said Sango curiously as Kikyo shortly went out of sight.

"We should apologize to Inuyasha for our actions. He deserves that much from us for not helping Callisto," said Miroku as they all headed to the small house.

They were about to enter when Kaede came out and prevented them from going in the room. "Ye cannot pass Miroku. I cannot permit it," said Kaede as she raised a hand to the monk and the others forcing them to walk backwards.

"Why can't we? We just came to apologize to Inuyasha," said Miroku, but found that Kaede was still pressing them to back away from the house entrance.

"They are both resting now. Callisto has two broken ribs on her left side and a bruised right shoulder caused from hitting the ground hard. However, her wounds pale in comparison to Inuyashas," said Kaede shocking everyone.

"What wounds? Inuyasha didn't have a mark on him Kaede," said Kagome surprised at the news.

"To the untrained eye yes Kagome it did look like Inuyasha was unscathed in the attack, but when I had taken a closer look I saw his body was had been damaged from injuries of the past that have reopened in him from his fatigue, which came upon him after I had finished with Callisto. At first ye thought I was hallucinating about what I saw and my eye was playing a trick on me, but I realized then that Callisto had wanted Inuyasha to rest for a reason. She knew Inuyasha was severelyfatigued in coming here and wanted him to rest before the fatigue surfaced and started affecting him from the outside. She knew that if Inuyasha fought as he did he would speed up the process leading to his fatigue and opening some of his old, but extremelysevere wounds," said Kaede as she pushed back the beaded door to reveal Callisto sleeping on Inuyashas shoulder while Inuyasha rested his head on hers.

They could see a now shirtless Inuyasha had been properly bandaged along the head, shoulders, arms, chest, waist, and right leg above the knee cap. His breathing was close to shallow as he rested as his head on Callisto's as the two were sleeping. "There is one thing I don't get. The snake demon said that Inuyasha had a scent traces of miasma on him when it killed its mate, but Inuyasha would never go near miasma?" said Kagome curiously as she thought about what the snake demon had said.

"It is possible that some remnant of miasma still remains with Inuyasha as a sign that he was once Narakus apprentice or when he had the Spider Amulet in his head and was being some what controlled by his former master," said Miroku.

"It wouldn't surprise me. Inuyasha was practically bathed in if not feeding off the miasma when he served Naraku," said Sango as she saw some of the blood leaving the bandage on his shoulder as it dripped down his arm and onto the floor.

"We should let them both sleep till they are ready to talk again," Kaede as she motioned for them to move.

(In the forest)

Kikyo was walking along with bow in hand in case of another demon attack as she thought about what she had done. She loved Inuyasha now question about it. She had love him twice in two lifetimes. One living and one dead. Now she found that her love was making her hate someone who was also in love with Inuyasha who in fact love that very same person back. It didn't seem fair to her that she would be...replaced by some blind priestess who made be more then what she appeared to be. The fact that Callisto called Inuyasha beloved and he came out of nowhere to save her still played back in her head. "Why does this priestess bother me so? What is it about her that I would suspect something of her?" said Kikyo out loud.

"Perhaps the reason is Callisto is not the blind good priestess she appears to be Kikyo," said a voice from the shadows.

Kikyo took an arrow and placed in her bow ready to fire with great speed that the shadowy figure had to reveal itself before she could turn around and fire. "Sesshomorru!" said Kikyo who gasped at who was in front of her.

"Yes, I had heard of my brother's return from his...exile if you will. Of course it was only a matter of time before he did return to where it all began," said Sesshomorru as he walked a little closer towards Kikyo till he was no longer fully in the shadows of the trees.

"You knew he was alive and didn't tell me or the others? Why?" Kikyo said angrily as she raised her bow with arrow aimed at him.

"Because that was what he wanted Kikyo. When I talked to him two years ago he was hiding in a tree blooded and in pain several days after the events that took place at Narakus castle. He feared the repercussions of the Spider Amulet after he removed in and broke it causing the explosion we witnessed shortly after we left Narakus castle. He gave me back Tokijin to even everything out with the loss of my eye and only one arm to defend myself with. Inuyasha apologized to me for everything he did me and asked me to keep my silence till his return. IF he had ever returned," said Sesshomorru as he showed Kikyo Tokijin at his waist like it was all those other times before that day two years ago.

"You said something about Callisto not being the blind good priestess she says she is. If she not all good then what is she exactly?" said Kikyo curiously.

"She is a half-breed. Spiritually speaking of course. She has both light and dark priestess like powers inside her. No doubt a combination from one dark entity mating with a lighter entity. It's actually quite similar to a demon mating with a human, which creates a half-breed child. Callisto may be a priestess, but she wields both sides of that power. The side you've seen is the light side of her. She has yet to reveal her darker nature to you and the others. If she does you or anyone else she comes in contact with will be safe...not even Inuyasha," said Sesshomorru.

"I can't believe it. Two half-breeds together. If they mated and..." said Kikyo who stopped at the mere thought of such an offspring made from Callisto and Inuyasha.

"Yes the power that child would wield would beunimaginable. Such a child must not be brought into this world. Their potential offspring would be far too powerful to control shortly after it had grown matured after being trained by both parents. It would destroy them both in a heartbeat. There is only one way to stop such a thing from happening in the near future," said Sesshomorru who deep down really didn't want to do it to Inuyasha, but found no alternative choice in what to do.

Kikyo nodded. "Yes. Callisto or Inuyasha must die. One way or another the future must be preserved," said Kikyo.

(A/N: BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUM! Well what do tou say to that? Who says I don't write good stories...oh wait I'm not done yet. Continue please!)

(Back at the village sometime later)

Callisto awoke from her slumber to find it was dark outside and Inuyasha was next to her bleeding from old wounds left from his old life. Even though the two sides were fused together Inuyashas wounds in his soul from the past were still their and were showing themselves in physical form. "Inuyasha," said Callisto as she put a hand on the side of his face as blood left his head bandage.

Callisto then put a hand on his chest and focused her powers to heal his wound all over his body at the same time her own. Inuyasha awoke just as she completed the process and looked down at her and realized what she was doing. "Thank you Callisto," whispered Inuyasha as to not startle Callisto.

"To be with you is an honor in its self my love," said Callisto as she rested her head in his now healed chest.

"Do they suspect anything? About you my love?" said Inuyasha as he stroked her hair with his claws.

"They know I have a secret that only you know other then me. No more and no less. That is how I want it to stay with them. They don't trust me and I don't think I can trust them," said Callisto who voice was calm, but still had a hint of worry in it.

"Do not concern yourself with them now my love. If any problems occur I will see to it that they do not harm you inany way," said Inuyasha seriously.

"What of your brother Sesshomorru? Do you think he suspects me?" said Callisto curiously.

"Ah you sensed him too as we walked along the path? If he does suspect or know anything about you I'll know before he says anything. And I'll make sure he doesn't say anything to anyone about you that would cause problems with the others. The only thing they need to know about you is that you are a priestess who to me is a goddess," said Inuyasha as kissed her on the forehead.

"You are sweet Inuyasha. I don't know why the others can't see that about you now?" said Callisto sadly.

"It doesn't matter what they think of us. All I know is nothing can separate us. Nothing," said Inuyasha as they both drifted back to sleep with out a worry in the world.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Celebrations and Betrayal

Morning came and Callisto was up and about as was a now shirt covered Inuyasha to everyone's amazement as both seemed extremely happy as they held the other by the hand as they walked towards them. "Well someone's happy," said Miroku as they approached.

"Yes we are. Aside from the fact we feel like were back to normal again I asked Callisto marry me. She said yes," said Inuyasha who smiled as she looked at Callisto's face.

(A/N: I know I know your pissed just keep reading.)

"Really! That's great! I would have thought that you would want to wait a little while till you knew each other better?" said Sango curiously.

"Callisto has seen into my mind as I have seen into hers and we feel as if we've know each other for years," said Inuyasha as he gazed into the eyes of his future wife.

"It seems Inuyasha that the love of your life...is full of surprises," said a voice from behind Kagome and the others with Rin and Jaken some distance behind him.

"Brother! Its good to see you again," said Inuyasha in surprise and happiness as he jumped with Callisto in his arms over to Sesshomorru and after putting her down on two her feet gave Sesshomorru a very big hug.

"As it is to see you. When last we spoke you were, but a hair's breath from being consumed in your own darkness. I see you have progressed much in finding your way back to thing as they were before," said Sesshomorru whose eye glanced over at Callisto whom he could tell was feeling a little uneasy being near the Lord of the Western Lands.

"I've done more then reach it Sesshomorru I found someone else who was reaching for it as much as I was. In the end we found each other and our lives couldn't be better," said Inuyasha as he introduced the blind priestess Callisto to Sesshomorru.

When he extended his right hand and she accepted with left she immediately pulled away as if she had sensed something...sinister in his mind aimed at her. "Inuyasha..." she said as she hugged Inuyasha and burying her face in Inuyashas chest in fear of him.

"What just happened Sesshomorru?" said Inuyasha with an angry look on his face.

"I guess she saw something in me she didn't like. It's not oncoming for people to find things about others...that they don't like," said Sesshomorru as he glared at Inuyasha.

"_So he knows,"_ thought Inuyasha as he glared back with a threatening look in his eyes telling Sesshomorru to watch his mouth.

"I'm sure it was something Sesshomorru did recently that got her attention Inuyasha. Come one we should celebrate this occasion properly. I say we cook up a feast and eat till our stomachs burst," said Shippo happily.

"Agreed. What do you think Callisto?" said Inuyasha as he looked at Callisto who left Inuyashas chest and looked in Sesshomorru's direction.

"Yes. A feast would be nice. We haven't really eaten anything for two days and I am a little hungry," said Callisto whose stomach growl a little as did Inuyashas who let out a laugh of embarrassment.

"I'll see you their then," said Sesshomorru as he headed back to where he entered and vanished into the shadows of the trees with Rin and Jaken not far behind.

Sesshomorru walked passed the rows and columns of trees till he found the spot where Kikyo was waiting for him. "Do the two suspect anything Sesshomorru?" said Kikyo quietly.

Sesshomorru made a head gesture to Rin and Jaken who left Sesshomorru to talk with Kikyo privately. "Not about our plan. However, Inuyasha knows that I know Callisto's little secret that she's keeping from everyone else," said Sesshomorru.

"Anything else that would be important to know before we start the plan?" said Kikyo who sensed Sesshomorru was hiding something.

"Our fears were verified about them. She is going to marry Inuyasha, which will lead to them eventually having offspring. There is going to be a feast tonight in honor of Inuyasha and Callisto's soon to be marriage. We will have to make our move sometime during or after the feast when their guard is down," said Sesshomorru.

"Yes. I thought as much as well. First we must get the two separated from each other before we make our attack. You will take care of Inuyasha while I take care of Callisto," said Kikyo.

"You're taking this somewhat personally...aren't you?" said Sesshomorru.

Kikyo stayed silent for a moment. "I would say no, but that would lying," said Kikyo who cracked a smile on her face.

(Hours Later)

After much preparation the food was ready and everything needed for the feast was complete. One by one they all sat down in their respective places around a circled table outside in the center of the whole village with a big fire blazing in the ending day as the sun set and the moon was rising. Inuyasha and Callisto were having the greatest time of their lives as they laughed and joked without a worry in the world. This surprised everyone because they had never seen Inuyasha so relaxed and slowly they admitted to themselves (especially Kagome) that perhaps things between Inuyasha and Callisto was for the best as she seemed to bring out the best out of him.

Everyone had helped put something together for the feast and they couldn't have been happier. Everyone ate all the food around them and was happy how everything turned out. However, things changed afterwards when Sesshomorru requested that Inuyasha follow him for a private discussion while Kikyo did the same shortly after with Callisto in which they need to talk about something personal. At first Inuyasha cracked a smile, but when they entered the forest things changed as they walked to a tall tree that was almost as wide as the tree Inuyasha had been bound to for fifty years.

"Its strange how things come full circle, but not in the way you want them to be when the circle is complete," said Sesshomorru who back was facing Inuyasha as he put a hand on the trees trunk feeling the bark with his one and only hand.

"I take it you didn't leave me out here for a demon to demon talk. So why don't you tell me why you brought me here away from everyone?" said Inuyasha whose smile faded and became serious.

"You cannot marry Callisto Inuyasha. One of you has to die to protect the future from possible threats like her and you together. To ensure the future of life for everyone one or both of you will have to die tonight," said Sesshomorru as he took Tokijin from his waist and turned to face Inuyasha.

"I see. That is your excuse for killing one or both of us? To protect the future from us? Is that best thing you could come up with in such a short time since you've known Callisto for only the briefest of moments?" said Inuyasha furiously as he drew Tetsuigia so he could defend himself against Sesshomorru.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter Inuyasha. Even as I stand before you ready to fight you Callisto is being taken care of by Kikyo," said Sesshomorru as he saw Inuyashas eyes go wide with shock.

"Callisto will not go down without a fight and neither will I you...YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" said Inuyasha as he engaged Sesshomorru with Tetsuigia.

(At the same time not far)

"Did you feel that?" said Callisto curiously as they reached their destination in a circular clearing.

"It was nothing...like your life will mean when your dead!" said Kikyo who turned and fired an arrow at Callisto who just barely had enough time to react to the attack with a well placed wall of spiritual energy that bounced the arrow into a nearby tree.

"Why are you doing this? Is it your jealousy of what I have with Inuyasha that forces this? Or is it perhaps it's the fact that your dead and will never be able to love like I can?" said Callisto pointing a finger at Kikyo.

"A little bit of all three actually...and more...half-breed" said Kikyo with a smile on her face.

"You...you know?" said Callisto in shock.

"Sesshomorru told me what you are before Inuyasha had a chance to talk to him about it when you two were resting in that little house all nice and cozy. SOMETING I SHOULD BE DOING WITH INUYASHA NOT YOU!" said Kikyo as her jealousy of Callisto fueled her next arrow that pirecedthe white wall andtook a piece of the blind priestess's hair as ithit the tree behind her.

"Please stop this. I don't want to fight you. I don't want to hurt you," said Callisto who could sense Kikyo's power was as powerful as her own.

"You can't hurt me I'm already dead and so will you when I hit you with one of my arrows. You have no business being alive much less being with Inuyasha...NOW DIE!" said Kikyo as she shot another arrow at Callisto.

"I WILL NOT!" said Callisto as she created a spiritual energy ball and threw it at the arrow causing a major blast of light that blinded Kikyo..., but not Callisto who used Kikyo's temporary blindness to get away from the undead priestess.

(Meanwhile...)

"You cannot marry her Inuyasha she will destroy you with the offspring she will create with you. Such a child will be more powerful then either of you and would see that eventually when it matures enough to ever fight back against you two. After that everyone it comes across will be at its mercy, which it will probably show none too," said a defensive Sesshomorru.

Inuyasha was a half-demon, but due to Callisto's..."improvements" he found he was just as strong as Sesshomorru...maybe even stronger. "It would never come to that Sesshomorru. We'll be good parents to our future child and raise him to be honorable and good like his parents," said Inuyasha who pushed Sesshomorru back against a tree and knocking Tokijin from his hand.

"That won't last forever Inuyasha. Humans become old and weak and half-demons eventually fall victim to the aging process as time goes on. Especially when you turn into your human state for one night when there is no moon. How will you stop your precious child then?" said Sesshomorru as Inuyasha had Tetsuigia's blade up to his throat.

"It won't be like that," said Inuyasha angrily as he pressed his sword closer to Sesshomorru's throat.

"For once Inuyasha you and I both agree on something. It won't be like that at all," said Sesshomorru whose eye looked from Inuyasha to the shadow hidden behind the trees behind him.

An arrow shot behind Inuyasha who turned and deflected it with Tetsuigia only to find himself open to Sesshomorru who picked up Tokijin and stabbed him in the right side. "AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Inuyasha as the sword pierced through is back.

"Brings back an unwanted memory doesn't it Inuyasha? From the last time you were stabbed by Tokijin," said Sesshomorru as he forced the blade in deeper.

"Yeah...its does, but unlike last time I'm prepared to do something about IT!" said Inuyasha as he kick Sesshomorru in the chest hard with his left foot just enough to force the blade out where it entered.

"Perhaps you are ready for me Inuyasha, but...are you ready for THAT!" said Sesshomorru.

Inuyasha turned and saw Kikyo with her bow and arrow aimed at him and fired it with an angry look in her eyes that looked all too familiar fifty years ago. "No! Not again!" said Inuyasha wide eyed in horror as he clutched his wounded right side with his free left hand as the arrow pierced his chest in the exact same spot it had before fifty years ago pinning him to the tree behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Signed Death Warrant

(A/N: This chapter will not be as long as last chapters because I need to save some room for next chapter. You'll understand later. Thanks! Don't forget to review.)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Inuyasha in pain as the arrow sent a spiritual energy current through his body while pinned to the tree.

"Did you kill Callisto?" said Sesshomorru as he turned to face Kikyo and ignoring his brother's pain.

"No. She was able to get away from me by temporarily blind me when her attack hit with my own. I don't know where she is, but it doesn't matter anymore now that Inuyasha is about to die," said Kikyo as she took out another arrow and aimed it Inuyasha.

"Are you sure you want to get rid of Inuyasha and not Callisto?" said Sesshomorru as he watched Kikyo's movements carefully.

"Inuyasha is more dangerous then Callisto when infuriated. You above all others should know that. Besides if I can't love Inuyasha the way I want to then no one should have such privilege or the honor of doing so," said Kikyo who had a hint of anger in her voice.

"Just make sure you kill quickly before Callisto decides to interfere. I've had enough of betrayals for a life time," said Sesshomorru.

Kikyo aimed and tightened her grip on the string of the bow to fire. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but this is for your own good as well as for everyone else," said Kikyo as she steadied her aimed at the center of Inuyashas chest.

"If you're really...so...so sorry then perhaps...you should...prove it. If you're really...so sorry then...go...go some place to die! As for what...is...is for my own...good...you...you...never knew what was...for my own...good. You only...only...knew what it meant to...to...be jealous and hate...others. So go ahead and...shoot the damn arrow...already! As long as...Callisto is safe...I can die...in peace," said Inuyasha who tried to fight off the pain being inflicted by the arrow in his chest as blood slowly came out of his mouth.

"I will die Inuyasha, but till after I send you to hell before me. Something we were supposed to do together. Remember?" said Kikyo.

"I...remember...that. However, that part of...of me is...DEAD! Just...like...YOU!" said Inuyasha as he struggled to get free despite the intense pain.

"Then die with me Inuyasha as I end your life here and now," said Kikyo as she fired her arrow at Inuyasha dead on.

"NOOOOOOOO!" said a voice from behind Sesshomorru who found himself being shoved away by a brown hair, blind eyed, and priestess clothed woman as she created an energy wall in front of Inuyasha causing the arrow to stop short of its intended target.

"YOU! You may have escaped Kikyo's arrows, but you will not escape my blade" said Sesshomorru as he swung Tokijin vertically and slicing her nearly down the center from the chest area on down as she turned to see the blade come down on her before she could react.

"CALLISTO!" said Inuyasha as he tried to grab her as she involuntarily staggered in front of him blood running down the front of her while he tried to reach her with his free hand. But Callisto was just out of range of his hand as her protective wall disappeared giving Kikyo another opening to shoot her arrow...at Callisto who had pain, fear, and sorrow all written on her face.

"At least now Inuyasha you and your beloved can die together. I'm sure that's what you wanted from the start right Inuyasha?" said Kikyo as she fired her arrow again this time hitting her in the left side of her back sending her forward into Inuyasha and pinning them together.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but it had to be done," said Sesshomorru as he left the area feeling somewhat disgusted by what he had done to preserve the future.

"Sesshomorru maybe sorry Inuyasha, but I'm not. However, I do hope you do will be happy dying together pinned to tree dying helplessly," said Kikyo with a smile on her face as she left the area as well considering she got everything she wanted...and then some.

"Callisto can you hear me? Callisto!" said Inuyasha as he used his free hand to support her more so the arrow in her would tear into her flesh anymore then it already was.

"I'm here...my beloved, but I...I don't think I...will be able...to...to be your loving...wife and you be my loving husband as we had both dreamed. Instead I...fear I will...not be much...of anything shortly...except a dead...and...and blinded priestess...in...in the arms...of...of the man she loves...before she dies...in his arms...saving his life from...a lethal imprisonment...to...to this tree," said Callisto faintly as she used her free arm and grabbed the arrow pinning Inuyasha to the tree.

"No...stop it. In your current condition you...you will die," said Inuyasha as the arrows spiritual power started attacking Callisto and was intensifying every time she held onto it.

"I'm already...dying Inuyasha, but I will not have...you die with me. You have so...much to protect that I...I could never have in my...life. As long as you...live I can die in peace. When I entered your...mind I learned many things about...you and what...what you are that allowed me to...to...fall in love with...you. The one part of...you above all others was...was your compassion and mercy...to...to others and to those you...love deep within your heart...like Kagome," said Callisto as she pressed her hear against his chest hearing his racing heart that was screaming inside.

"But...you have every right to be apart of my life as they do. I can't truly live without you in my life," said Inuyasha as tears ran down his face onto her brown hair now stained with traces of her blood.

"When I discovered that...you left them and...became alone to protect...them I knew I loved you...for what you did. To...to see someone show such...strength in giving...up so much that it would...weaken you touched my...my heart. I knew then that...I...I had to protect such...virtues that you had and...so I swore an oath to myself...that I would fight to protect you. That I would...die for you in...in order to protect you...no matter who...or what the threat was. Now...I have fulfilled my oath and yet...the only regret I have...is that...I have I will not become you're loving...wife," said Callisto as she kissed him at the same time she pulled out the arrow and it disintegrated surrounding them in a great light.

They both fell onto the ground forcing them both to break their kissed hold over each other. "No matter what you were always my loving wife whether it was official or not. You are the only love I could ever embrace as my wife," Inuyasha whispered as he stared into her eyes with sadness.

"Do not be sad my...beloved as long as my...spirit is with you...(coughing blood)...you will never...never have to...be alone...again," said Callisto with tears on her face as they embraced in kissing each other again not wanting to let go of the other knowing this was their last moments together until finally Callisto was...dead.

Inuyasha let go of her lips as drop after drop of fresh tears rolled down his face and onto hers as his breathing became weak with sadness. Inuyasha felt lost inside himself at that moment in time that seemed to stop just for him as he looked at his dead love in his arms. It was if he lost more then just Callisto at that moment. To Inuyasha it felt as if someone had just lost his soul. "I will have avenge you my beloved. For I too make an oath this day that will be sound of their own death warrant. I swear on our love and your name that the two people who did this to you will suffer and die in ways beyond imagination," said Inuyasha forcing his body up from the ground as Inuyasha carried Callsitos now bleeding and dead body away from the area and silently left the unholy battlefield with an angry demonic look on his face.

It was a look that made all the creatures he passed both big and small run for their lives in terror that Sesshomorru and Kikyo would see all too soon. _You thought I was weak Sesshomorru for being human and showing mercy. When I get through with you and Kikyo you'll be begging for my human mercy as I take everything from you. EVERYTHING!"_ thought Inuyasha as his eyes glowed a dark blood red as his wounds slowly healed themselves.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Return of an old enemy...and Master

Inuyasha traveled for days to the spot he felt was an appropriate burial place for Callisto to be place. The spot he chose was the cave he had entered during the storm and began his transformation before he had met Callisto. The cave was as he remembered it. Dark, untouched, and empty like the feeling inside his body at that moment as he put Callisto down to create the oval shaped hole for her body to be placed in. When Inuyasha finished he placed Callisto's body in gently and refilled the hole carefully covering her body up to the head where he gave her one final kiss on her forehead and the covered her entirely. "Goodbye Callisto," said Inuyasha as he finished padding the dirt and started exiting the cave.

"HAHAHAHAHA! So you think your all alone now Inuyasha? You couldn't be more further from the truth," said a voice that was all to familiar to Inuyasha as he ran out of the cave to see a familiar figure wearing baboon fur and pelt laughing at Inuyashas expense.

"Naraku! I don't know and I don't care how you survived all this time, but this time I'll make sure you stay dead...permanently," said Inuyasha as he drew Tetsuigia from his sheathe.

"You fool I am dead, but part of me still lives...inside you!" said Naraku pointing to Inuyasha who looked at him with disbelief and anger.

"WHAT?" said Inuyasha as he found himself hesitating to attack his former master.

"It's quite a remarkable thing actually. You see right at the point of the explosion from the spider amulet that you used to try and kill us both part of, but considerable size of my mind as been lying dormant inside yours. Preferably the sub-conscious part of the mind gathering strength for the day I may awaken. During the time period of a little over years I have bee resting and watching all that you have done the entire time you were away from your friends. Due too me being in the sub-conscious part of your mind I was able to stay your beloved as she look through mind of her love that was...you!" said Naraku as he smiled behind the baboon mask.

"How is it you're here though? If you claim to be what you say you are then your not a hallucination of my mind," said Inuyasha as he left his attack stance and stood up straight.

"I'm projecting my physical image through your eyes my boy and my voice that now echoes from your mind you can hear from your demon ears. How else can you see, hear, and talk to me...face to face?" said Naraku who removed his baboon mask to show Inuyasha that it was in fact him.

"What do you want? You didn't just appear just for the hell of it. So why now?" said Inuyasha as he kept retightening his grip on the Tetsuigia as he stared into Narakus evil eyes.

"What I want Inuyasha...is my old apprentice back that I see still lives in you...just as I do," said Naraku who looked at Inuyasha with an evil smile that matched his eyes.

"That part of me is dead and has been for two years. It seems you've been in my mind for two years for nothing," said Inuyasha who cracked a smile of his own.

Narakus smile however, did not leave his face. In fact it only grew in size. "You may want to make yourself believe that Inuyasha before you tell that to others. Or don't you remember what the snake demons said about you smelling like miasma. You won't admit my former apprentice, but deep down even now you enjoyed being what you were. It was a thrill for you wasn't it? A thrill you cannot deny to yourself even now. Not when you need now more then ever," said Naraku who stared at Inuyasha angry blood red eyes.

"I don't need it anymore Naraku. Callisto fused my demon and human sides together to make me whole inside. You know that," said Inuyasha as he let out a threatening growl under his breath.

"True, but now she is dead and there is hole in your heart where she was though it's not as a deep a hole as I expected it would be however, it will do. For you see Inuyasha I intend...to fill it with what I had taught you...before," said Naraku as his eyes seemed to glow more red as he seemed to walk towards Inuyasha.

"I won't go back to being your little puppet anymore like you forced me to become last time," said Inuyasha as he tried to retreat backwards, but found his legs not responding to him.

"I don't want you to be my mindless puppet Inuyasha. I want you as my apprentice again and successor all that I once was. However, I don't have much time in here left since...my time is only temporary in your body," Naraku whose smile shortened a little.

"What are you talking about you've been in my body for two years. That's not what I call temporary Naraku," said Inuyasha as they were now face to face with each other.

"That was to conserve my strength so I could teach you all that I know. When I have given you all that I had had and once was I will be...no more. Even if I don't teach you the part of me that exist in here will not last long and I will finally...die," said Naraku whose smile on his face turned to one of sorrow.

"So before you die you want to pass down everything to me like before except...without any strings attached this time," said Inuyasha who felt that deep down Naraku was actually telling the truth for once.

"Correct. All I want right before I die his empower to you and you alone all that I once was that's inside you still that you have left behind. Don't you want to see Sesshomorru and Kikyo suffer for what they did?" said Naraku who put a hand on Inuyashas shoulder.

Inuyasha nodded. "I want to them to feel my suffering. I want to hear their despair as I take away from them that, which is valuable to them...their lives," said Inuyasha as he felt his rage growing inside himself.

"Let me help you. You have been through enough pain already. Let me take some of the weight off. Do it for Callisto and that she was," said Naraku in a gentle voice that Inuyasha had never heard before.

"Yes. I will be your apprentice once more...so…so that I may have my vengeance upon those who destroyed MY future. The ones destroyed MY love and MY treasure that was Callisto. I am yours...to command again...master," said Inuyasha as he kneeled before Narakus image staring at him with a purpose.

"Good. Now lets begin. There is so much to teach you again and so little time to do it in. After all...death waits for no one. Not even family," said Naraku as he placed his right hand on Inuyashas head and began teaching Inuyasha through his mind.

(At Kaede's village)

"YOU DID WHAT?" said Kagome who was nearly speechless as was everyone else at what Kikyo and Sesshomorru had told them about what they had done to Inuyasha and Callisto.

"We had to unfortunately kill them both to ensure they wouldn't produce offspring that would one day bring suffering top others," said Sesshomorru calmly though deep down he hated killing Inuyasha like that.

"Considering that both were each a different variety of half-breed if they were to mate they would produce a child of great and terrible power. In no time at all the child's powers would have surpass the parents and if that happened. We would have had a half-demon with enhanced dark powers that would have killed all in its path. We had no choice," said Kikyo who hid her smile at the satisfaction of Callisto dying.

"They could have produced a half human or half demon with light spiritual powers too you know," said Kagome who was angry that Inuyasha was now dead.

"We couldn't risk it. One or both of them had to die and unfortunately...they both died in the fight we had with them," said Sesshomorru who had the sound of guilt somewhere in his voice.

"Lord Sesshomorru!" came the voice of Rin who had grown considerably in the two years since everyone had seen her last.

"Yes Rin," said Sesshomorru as he turned to face the child with a panting Jaken trying to catch up behind her.

"I just went to the spot where you said Inuyasha and that priestess lady were and...and...," said Rin who was little nervous as Sesshomorru looked a little angry at her.

"And what Rin?" said Sesshomorru in a serious voice.

"And well...Inuyashas not their and neither is the priestess that was supposed to be with him," said Rin whose voice was now filled with fear.

"WHAT? That's...impossible!" said Sesshomorru as is eyes went wide with fear as he looked around for Inuyasha who could have been hiding anywhere around them and not have realized it.

Kikyo herself was also looking around for Inuyasha or Callisto depending on who had survived the attack. "I don't understand they both should have been bound and died together when I hit them with the arrows," said Kikyo as she readied an arrow into her bow.

Out of nowhere the sky turned dark and black as it suddenly started to rain with thunder coming soon after as if the sky itself was angry...like an animal. "I don't like this," said Miroku as the storm started to pick up intensely.

"What's that?" said Shippo squinting in the heavy rain pointing to something wearing a white furry looking coat walking casually through the storm as if it were nothing.

"If that's who I think it is then were in trouble," said Sango who readied her boomerang despite the storms intense winds making it hard for her to see clearly.

Sesshomorru however, didn't need to squint his eye to see clearly who it was as he grabbed Rin and moved the child in back of him with Jaken running to Sesshomorru's side for protection and intimidation at the same time. The figure stopped walking when it was several feet away from Sesshomorru and raised its right clawed hand, which caused the storm to stop almost immediately. "What's wrong...brother? Can't say high to family without stabbing them in the back...with your sword? I thought you would be glad to see me up and about considering you...and Kikyo completed what you set out to do," said Inuyasha in a dark and evil sounding voice as he stared into Sesshomorru's terrified eye.

"Inuyasha what has happened to you? You're wearing Narakus baboon fur. Your face is scared with marks that look like spider webs. What did you do to yourself?" said Kagome horrified as she sensed an evil wind blowing around Inuyasha

Remember? One or both of us had to die that day correct? Well...Callisto is dead. My love is DEAD! Everything that is good in my heart...IS DEAD! My love for you as a brother...IS DEAD! Everything about you and Kikyo I had respect for and loved...IS DEAD!" said Inuyasha ignoring Kagomes words as he continued to stare at Sesshomorru with a sadistic smile with a hunger in his eyes...a hunger for vengeance.

"Inuyasha...please! You must...understand what we did was for...for the good of everyone everywhere in Japan. What we did was for the good of every human, demon, and half-breed of future...future generations. If we hadn't...," said Sesshomorru but was interrupted by Inuyasha who was in no mood to hear an explanation he had already heard before.

"SHUT UP!" said Inuyasha who ran at unprecedented speed and punched Sesshomorru right in the face sending him flying passed everyone into one of the small houses.

"Inuyasha stop this! This isn't you," said Kagome as she ran up to and grabbed his fur pelt with tears in her eyes.

"Really? What makes you think you...you a mere human could understand what I...I a half-demon like myself has gone through," said Inuyasha as he looked down at Kagome and grabbed her by the throat and threw her to the side walking towards Rin.

"Back fowl being or you shall have to contend with me," said Jaken trying to protect Rin from Inuyashas advance with the fire from his staff.

"I spared your life once Jaken. I don't spare lives TWICE!" said Inuyasha as he ran at the same high speed before and sliced Jakens Staff of Two Heads as well as Jakens head clear off from each other.

Rin screamed as Jakens blood stained her body. She tried to run only to find that she ran into Inuyasha. "In...Inuyasha?" said Rin curiously as she stared at the half-demon who two years ago had been honorable to her and somewhat kind.

"Hello Rin! You've grown since last I saw you two years ago," said Inuyasha whose voice was less evil sounding when he spoke to her.

"Yes sir. Lord Sesshomorru has been very kind to me like a father," said Rin very politely as she always did.

"Really? Well that is unfortunate then that such a relationship between you and Sesshomorru has to end. Because just as your...father took away someone away from me I have to take you away...FROM HIM!" said Inuyasha whose voice became evil sounding again as he raised his clawed right hand over his head ready to strike a now terrified Rin.

(A/N: Sorry to leave it at a cliff hanger, but I felt it was for the best. Makes you guess what's going to happen. Don't forget to review now!)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Fighting your friends for love

"No!" said Sango who swung her boomerang she had re-forged after Inuyasha broke it two years ago.

However, just as before Inuyasha got the boomerang with his raised hand as he had turned just at the right moment to catch it. "When will you learn Sango that no matter how much you throw this silly toy at me you will never hurt me?" said Inuyasha as he threw the boomerang into a tree that fell down from the impact.

"It wasn't meant to hurt you just for me to get your attention," said Sango with a smile as she drew her sword.

Inuyasha turned to see that Rin was not their, but now a significant distance away thanks to the assistance of Kagome who had picked the child up and was now running from him. Inuyasha just smiled as he vanished for a moment and appeared before Kagome the next terrifying both Rin and Kagome as he had intended. "Hello! Missed me?" said Inuyasha as he grabbed Rin by the throat and kicked Kagome in the shoulder sending her flying several feet along the ground.

"Why...why are...you...you doing...this?" said Rin whose eyes started to fill with tears as Inuyasha once more raised a clawed hand in front of Rin.

"Ask Sesshomorru Rin. After all...he's the one who's forcing me to send you to the other world...just as my future wife was struck down by him and Kikyo. If I must lose someone close to my heart...then I will take something of his as a form of payment for a debt...that...must...be...paid," said Inuyasha as he struck Rin down with his claws.

"NO!" said Sesshomorru as he along with the others stared at the horror of Rin falling from Inuyashas hands bloody with the look of pain and horror on her face as Rin died as she hit the ground.

Inuyasha looked at a now standing on two legs Sesshomorru who to Inuyasha now looked as if he now understood what it meant to suffer a heavy loss. "Now do you understand Sesshomorru? To know what it means to suffer? To see someone you care about DIE before your eyes? Well you don't have to get used to that feeling for much longer because soon I intend to remove you from this world to join her...just as you wanted me too with Callisto!" said Inuyasha as he drew Tetsuigia from his sheathe.

An enraged Sesshomorru took out Tokijin and began the attack on Inuyasha who easily defended himself against Sesshomorru's attacks. "I...am...going...to...kill...you...Inuyasha!" said Sesshomorru as he tried to push Inuyasha back only to find that Inuyasha wasn't moving back at all, but in fact toying with him.

"How does it feel Sesshomorru? Does it hurt like I said it would? Because if it does then you know...HOW I FEEL!" said Inuyasha as he now went on the offensive pushing Sesshomorru back who could barely defend himself.

With only one arm and eye it was no surprise to the others that Sesshomorru's handicap was hurting him against Inuyasha. But when Inuyasha knocked Tokijin out of Sesshomorru's arm into his own free hand and then kneed him hard in the stomach in a single attack they knew he was in trouble. Sesshomorru was now on his knees in pain and was staring at Inuyasha who was holding Tetsuigia and Tokijin in both hands. "In...Inuyasha," said Sesshomorru as blood came out his mouth from Inuyashas attack with his knee.

"What? You want me to show mercy? To show you my humanity and spare you from death? All so that you may use Tenseiga to bring Rin back to life...right? "No chance of that happening today Sesshomorru. You lost all chance of me showing mercy to you when you and Kikyo took Callisto away from me," said Inuyasha as he raised Sesshomorru's head with both swords that were now overlapping each other like a giant X.

"Inuyasha...I...I'm sorry. What I did was...wrong (coughing blood), but I did it...for the right...right reasons. You of all people should know what it means to do something dishonorable only for it to serve a noble cause," said Sesshomorru only to have the two blades tightened around his neck.

"When you do something dishonorable Sesshomorru...it takes away the nobility of the cause making what was once right...WRONG!" said Inuyasha as he cut Sesshomorru's head off in one clear slice of the two blades.

Everyone watched in silence and horror as Inuyasha put away Tetsuigia and picked up from Sesshomorru's body the blade that could heal a hundred people...Tenseiga. What was more surprising everyone more was that it did not reject Inuyasha as its new master, but in fact glowed as if it had embraced him like it understood Inuyasha. He put Tokijin and Tenseiga away and turned to Kagome and the others went on their guard out of fear Inuyasha would attack them. He eyed them all one by one as if choosing who to attack first, but in fact turned and walked away from them. It was if they meant nothing to him with a little laugh coming out of his mouth as he walked away from them, which caused everyone to feel curious as well as concerned. "Where do you think your going Inuyasha?" said Sango as she got on Kilala and they went in front of him to stop him from walking away.

Inuyasha stopped and looked at Sango with a smile on his face and the sound of laughing exiting it. "Haven't you noticed? Kikyo is not here. She ran from me out of fear of what I can do...to her," said Inuyasha in a very quiet almost whispering kind of voice.

Everyone looked around and found that Kikyo was gone and nowhere to be seen in the entire area around them. "Where did Kikyo go?" said Shippo surprised by Kikyo's disappearing act.

"It makes no difference since I'm going to send her back to hell where she belongs. And then...my vengeance will be complete," said Inuyasha as he started walking in the direction that Sango was in.

"Back off Inuyasha or else!" said Sango as she got off Kilala and readied for Inuyasha with her sword.

"Or else what?" said Inuyasha as he continued walking till he was several feet away from Sango and Kilala.

"This!" said Sango as she went on the attack and slashed at Inuyasha with her sword only to cut air where Inuyasha was before she struck each time.

"Pathetic Sango. Even now you should be able to hurt me at least once. I guess you've become soft during my time gone from you all," said Inuyasha as he grabbed Sango's arm and punched her in the gut.

"Ack!" said Sango as she found her head and free arm on Inuyashas as a means to support her body from the attack.

Inuyasha picked up Sango with his free hand he used to punch her in the stomach till she was face to face with him. "Our time apart may have made you and others soft when it comes to fighting...however, it only makes me...stronger," said Inuyasha as he dodged Kilala's attempt at a surprise attack while still staring at Sango.

Kilala growled furiously at Inuyasha as she tried again and again only to fail every time in striking Inuyasha. "Kilala...stop it. Save your...strength," said Sango and reluctantly Kilala obeyed.

"That's a good Kilala. Now I proposition for you I think you might like," said Inuyasha to Kilala who was still growling a little.

"What is the...the proposition?" said Sango curiously as Inuyashas eyes went from Kilala's back to her.

"I let you go and give you back to Kilala. In exchange you let me leave here so I can pursue and kill Kikyo without you or any of the others interfering or trying to stop me on her behalf," said Inuyasha with a wicked smile.

"What? You know what the price is for killing a priestess like Kikyo Inuyasha?" said Miroku.

"Considering she is already dead and she herself has killed a priestess I don't it matters much," said Inuyasha as he squeezed Sango's wrist to the hand that still held her sword causing it to fall from her grasp.

"We accept. But please reconsider your actions we didn't know what Kikyo and Sesshomorru were planning or that Callisto was a half-breed. Maybe if you told us what she was then maybe things would be different," said Kagome who must have hit a sensitive nerve because Inuyashas smile faded and he became angry.

"I made a promise...to...to her. IF I had broken such a thing to her I would no better then a normal demon or human without honor. I loved Callisto and I love her still. I would never have broken my promise to her even if she had died without anyone of you knowing. As for Sesshomorru and Kikyo...one of them has already felt my vengeance and paid for it with his life. Now...I will make the other see what happens when I become angry at someone whom I once loved and show her what it means to turn that love...into HATE!" said Inuyasha who then threw Sango at Kilala and disappeared from their sight faster then they had ever seen.

(A/N: I was having a hard time on whether to kill Rin or not. I really like the girl because of her innocence and before I knew my mind was already madeup and my hands already typed up her demise. As for Sesshomorru I really didn't have a problem with him because I felt that when I had him betray Inuyahsa with Kikyo that he deserved to die for his transgressions. After all its not like I could have Inuyaha take another eye or arm from Sesshomorru. Anyway review this chapter and tell me what you think. The next few chapters are going to blow you away.)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Severed Strings: Love, Vengeance, and Betrayal on every level

(A/N: I once apologize for Rin's death I know weren't exactly happy with it, but my fingers have a mind of their own when they do this sort of thing. Any way I just thought would let oyu all know I have two more chapters to post after this meaning were coming tothe home stretch of the story. I know its hard to believe, but trust me when I say this that even though SOME people didn't like Callisto I think deep down thats how I thought of her when I wrote her. I kinda pictured her like Visas from KOTOR II: Sith Lords with her quite voice and being blind and stuff. When I was thinking about creating Callisto I was looking along the lines of Visas personallity. Any way before I babble on any further I just want to say don;t stop now and just keep on reviewing.)

Kikyo ran for what seemed like hours as she tried to get away from Inuyasha in his newly acquired form. _"How did this happen?"_ thought Kikyo as she turned to see if Inuyasha was behind her as she ran.

When she turned back to where she was headed Inuyasha was right in front of her with a blank, but serious look on his face. Kikyo looked up at him horror as she now feared what Inuyasha was going to do to her. "Hello Kikyo its time for you die...again!" said Inuyasha as he cracked his hands getting the claws out to their proper extension.

"NO!" said Kikyo who pushed Inuyasha several feet back with her powers, but she realized that it didn't hurt him at all.

"Yes Kikyo. You have been walking around in this world for too long. It's about time you were put in your place...six feet under. And this time you can blame your death on me," said Inuyasha as he took out Tetsuigia and Tokijin one at a time.

"I won't die Inuyasha. At least not until I feel it is time for me to die," said Kikyo as she fired a sacred arrow at Inuyasha who knocked it away with Tetsuigia.

"Strange how things come full circle when you least expect them to. Right Kikyo?" said Inuyasha as he fired energy from Tokijin that Kikyo barely dodged as she readied another arrow.

"You're not at that point yet Inuyasha," said Kikyo as she fired another arrow right at Inuyashas chest who used both Tokijin and Tetsuigia and created an X formation over the arrows intended target of his chest that protected Inuyasha from the attack.

"I...would have to...disagree," said Inuyasha as he knocked the scared arrow away into a nearby tree and raised Tokijin and Tetsuigia over his head into another X formation.

"What are...you doing?" said Kikyo in horror as the two blades glowed with a powerful energy.

"Showing you what happens when you combined the two most powerful demons swords ever forged. Apart they are legendary in their own right, but combined...they can create a power never before unleashed! I call this The X-factor Attack!" said Inuyasha who swung both blades down sending an energy wave in the form of an X at Kikyo who could not dodge it.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Kikyo as the wave of demon energy consumed her in its power.

When the energy wave settled Inuyasha walked overtoa still surprisinglyalive Kikyo who had no arms, no legs, and was now scarred all around her clay body. "So you're still alive I see. Not surprising really. You always did have a gift for survival, but I think I know how to deal with you...correctly," said Inuyasha as he put away his two deadly swords and to Kikyo's surprise took out Tenseiga.

"What...what are...you...going to...do...with that?" said Kikyo who found it hard to move much less try and speak.

"I've seen this being used on the dead before by my now deceased brother Sesshomarru on one of my father's old enemies who was being brought back from the dead. Though it can't kill anyone of the living I think it can kill those not living or rather in your case Kikyo...the undead," said Inuyasha as he raised Tenseiga over head ready to strike down Kikyo with it.

"No...Inuyasha...don't. What...I...I did...was out...out of...love...and jealousy. I'm...I'm sorry," said Kikyo with a sad look on her face as actual tears rolled down her eyes.

"The old me would have taken pity on you Kikyo for what you did to me...past and present, but I am a brand new me and I see no future for us being together. In fact were going to be worlds apart now. Oh...and for the record...I did love you...once, but not anymore. Rest in peace Kikyo the Gods know you deserve that much!" said Inuyasha as he sliced into Kikyos clay like body with Tenseiga releasing the remains of Kikyo's soulfrom it and sending it into the direction Kagome and the others were.

Kikyos clay like body turned to dust and a faint wind picked it up into the air never to be seen again. Inuyasha put Tenseiga away and stared up at the clear sky feeling a great pain leaving him as Callistos honor had been avenged by those who killed her. He closed his eyes and breathed a sigh that seemed long a needed for what he had just done to those close to him. He opened his eyes and saw a mental image being projected from his eyes of Callisto looking at him with a warming smile on her face. "My beloved you have avenged my death all that I am and for this I thank you from the center of soul," said Callistos image.

"I will forever love you no matter what. The only question is what I do now?" said Inuyasha as his voice became lighter and even happier sounding.

Before Callisto could answer Inuyasha felt a surge of dark energy hurting him causing Inuyasha great pain as if part of himself was being removed from the inside as fell to the ground. He heard a familiar laugh as he looked up to find Naraku staring down at him with Tokijin in hand. "I'm alive again!" said Naraku as he looked from his body to Inuyasha lying on the ground bleeding from wounds he never thought he had.

"What...is going...on?" said Inuyasha as he struggled to move despite the shock of what just happened.

"I couldn't stand being in your body anymore Inuyasha despite what I taught you. So I disconnected all that was me...from you. By doingthatI granted myself a new more powerful body free from the negative affects of the miasma," said Naraku as he stared at Inuyasha who was still struggling to move much less survive.

"So that...means I am...your apprentice...no...no more?" said Inuyasha as he stared up at Naraku in fear.

"That is correct my boy. I no longer need an apprentice, which means I no longer need you," said Naraku with a smile.

"You said...there...there were no...strings...at...attached. You...you lied," said Inuyasha as he tried to grab Naraku only to find his arms could barely move.

"You created the strings Inuyasha when you pledged to be my apprentice only to turn away from it again. By pledging your loyalty to your love for Callisto over everything I taught you I was forced to sever the strings and ties between us. Though I must admit it did turn out better for me then even I had hoped for," said Naraku.

"What are...are...you...going to...to do...to me?" said Inuyasha as he tried to move.

Naraku just laughed at Inuyasha who struggled to get up. "Don't worry Inuyasha I won't kill you. You have been loyal to me and served me faithfully enough to let me show you mercy this one time. You have killed my enemies that were also yours and you involuntarily brought me back to life and made me stronger. What kind of person would I be if I didn't show mercy to you," said Naraku as he put Tokijin away.

"What...will you...you do...now?" said Inuyasha as he spit up some blood from his wounds.

"Isn't it obvious my boy? I'm taking the sacred jewel back. I think Kagome has it since Kikyo didn't and his no longer here thanks to you. And when I take it from her the sacred jewel will make me stronger then I am now," said Naraku as he walked away from Inuyashas bloody body.

Inuyasha tried to move to try and stop Naraku, but found his body wasn't responding to his mental commands. "No...I must...stop...stop him" said Inuyasha as he fell into an unconscious state.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-Loves strength and evil's furry

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha my love...awaken," came the sound of a soft gentle voice as Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and found his vision slowly returning to him.

"Call...Callisto? Is that you?...I...I hear?" said Inuyasha as he looked up and saw a woman in priestess clothing with brown hair and pale white eyes that indicated she was blind.

"Yes Inuyasha. I am hear. I've always been with you. Remember?" said Callisto as Inuyasha slowly got up from the ground as his blood dripped from his body and stained it red.

"I...remember. I could...never forget...you," said Inuyasha as he struggled to get up and stared at Callisto in awe of her presence.

"I know Inuyasha, but Naraku has poisoned your mind once more. You must rise to meet him on the battlefield as you have done before," said Callisto softly.

"I...I can't! My...my body...it won't...function properly. I feel...that...that if I try...to...to move...I'll fall where...I...I stand," said Inuyasha as more blood left his body as he struggled to stay conscious.

"That is why I am here my love. To heal, protect, and assist you in your fight against Naraku," said Callisto as she walked towards him a put a hand on his chest.

Inuyasha could feel a strange energy coursing through him as he felt his body starting feel better with each passing second. "Thank you Callisto, but I am not worthy of it. I once again fell into darkness and what was worse is that I did it in your name and our love. I am a fool," said Inuyasha as he stared into Callistos eyes.

"Maybe. But I love you. And to me that makes you...my fool," said Callisto as she leaned and embraced him with a hug and a kiss.

It was then Inuyasha felt his whole body being consumed in a light he had never seen or felt before as he felt Callistos power merge with his making him stronger then ever. "Callisto...thank you...for...for everything," said Inuyasha.

"Your welcome...my love. Now go save your friends from Naraku. Do what you are destined...to do," said Callisto as she disappeared in the light consuming them both.

(Meanwhile at the same time in Kaedes village)

Narakus very return much less presence surprised Kagome as well as the others who never imagined seeing him again. "No hello? And after all we've been through with each other...how sad," said Naraku in his new body as he towered over them as he stood their with his baboon pelt and fur on smiling at them.

"Where's Inuyasha?" said Kagome worriedly.

"Ah yes my...former apprentice. Inuyasha won't be joining me today due to us having...parted from each others company. Last I saw he on the ground bleeding, broken, and confused from what I had done to ensure the survival of my power. Shame really! He was like the son I never had...or wanted," said Naraku who let out a laugh at the end.

"YOU MONSTER!" yelled Kagome as she fired a sacred arrow at Naraku who dodged it with as it sailed in the sky.

Sango threw her boomerang at Naraku from a different then from where Kagome was hoping for a better shot. Her hopes however, were in vain as Naraku grabbed the boomerang in a similar fashion as Inuyasha had done before and tossed it to the side. "Sango isn't it obvious that your attacks won't work on me if they didn't work on Inuyasha. After all I was the on who taught him everything I knew about power and darkness. If you couldn't defeat Inuyasha before when he was my apprentice what makes you think you can defeat his former master," said Naraku as he fired a dark purple energy blast from his hand causing a massive explosion around Kagome and the others that sent most of them flying in multiple directions.

Once Miroku got up from the ground after the blast he tried to use his Wind Tunnel, but found it was useless as Naraku didn't move from his spot even as Miroku walked in closer. "Why won't you die you monster?" said Miroku as he retracted his Wind Tunnel realizing it was pointless.

"You are stupid for monk. I've died once already. Remember? I CAN'T DIE TWICE!" said Naraku who generated wind from his hand similar to Mirokus Wind Tunnel except the wind from Naraku was leaving his hand rather then entering it sending Miroku flying into a nearby tree.

Kilala tried her hand at a sneak attack from the air behind Naraku, but he had seen it coming and used Tokijin and sent an energy blast from its blade right at her causing her to fall to the ground hard. "Kilala!" said Sango as she ran over to her fallen comrade.

"Don't fight the inevitable. YOU CAN'T!" said Naraku as he created a more powerful energy ball in his hand and swung it from down at them all creating an even more intense explosion.

When the smoke cleared everyone was down for the count with no strength to move what so ever. Naraku leapt from his little roof top perch and walked over to Kagome who was still to Naraku surprise conscious despite his attack. "You...won't...win," Kagome said as she tried to move.

"You're pretty sure of yourself for someone who can't get off the ground right. But don't worry I'm in a merciful mood and I'll shall spare you the agony of living in this world...just as I did Kikyo...50 years ago," said Naraku as he picked up the complete sacred jewel that had fallen out of Kagomes pocket and raised Tokijin over his head to deliver the final blow.

It never came as Naraku turned just in time to see a glowing white light flash by him and pick up Kagome as well as steal the sacred jewel from Narakus grasp. "Sorry, but your not killing anyone today. Not as long as I'm still here," said a familiar voice surrounded in white light.

When the white light cleared Naraku had already known it was HIM from the voice alone, but when he saw who he believed it was. Naraku was in shock by the way he looked, which was...the same he was before. "You're still alive Inuyasha? The Gods must have a cruel sense of humor," said Naraku as he saw Inuyasha put Kagome down and putting the sacred jewel in her hands for safe keeping.

"Inu...Inuyasha?" said Kagome who could barely believe what she was seeing.

Inuyasha smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. "Rest now Kagome. Keep that jewel safe," said Inuyasha who saw her give a small nod.

"How touching. I guess your love interest with Callisto didn't last long now did it?" said Naraku with a smile knowing he had hit a painful subject in Inuyashas recent history.

Inuyasha turned to face Naraku who saw that Inuyashas smile was no longer their, but in fact had been replaced by an angry, vengeful, and demonic look of hatred on his face. "Your going to wish you hadn't said that," said Inuyasha who drew out Tetsuigia from it's sheathe.

"What makes you think that you can stop me now Inuyasha? Especially since I'm much more powerful then I was before," said Naraku who still had a wicked smile on his face.

"You'd be surprised at how far a little...motivation goes when it comes to killing someone," said Inuyasha as gave a smile of his own as the final conflict between them was about to happen.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-Putting ones sin's to rest

(A/N: Here we are at the last and final chapter. No is no sequel to this or trilogy or whatever. This is end. Just review what you think about it and such as before because as I said I really appreciate your reviews. On another unrelated matter I'm thinking of Inuyasha/Sango fic that will really blow your minds. Also I have another Teen Titans story waiting in the wings too. Just thought I'd let you know!)

The two enemies stared at each other in complete silence for what seemed like hours trying to read the other through their eyes. Naraku stared into Inuyashas new form which he had obtained some how. He saw that Inuyasha was no longer wearing his usual red fire rat clothes, but something all together. Naraku noticed that Inuyasha was wearing sliver color pouch pants similar to his red ones but thinner then the others. He also noticed that Inuyasha was wearing armor that was red and black along his chest with spikes forming an X-shape across the center of it. "I like the clothing your wearing Inuyasha. It suits you for when I send you to the other world," said Naraku with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it. Considering it's a lot better then what you're wearing right now," said Inuyasha with a smile that matched Narakus.

The two then moved at great and attacked the other with their blades as they had done before two years ago. "Your little love interests...spirit that's bonded with...you can't help you now," said Naraku who knew where Inuyashas new found strength and power came from as they deadlocked swords with each other.

"Shows what you know," said Inuyasha as the two broke the deadlock and continued swinging their blades at each other that hit the others.

Neither Naraku nor Inuyasha were giving into the other as Kagome and the others eventually became conscious seeing the fight first hand. "Their evenly matched," said Sango as demonic energy left Tetsuigia and Tokijin as the two blades clashed against the other.

"But for how long? They can't keep it up forever," said Miroku as Inuyasha pushed Naraku back several feet only for Naraku to send an energy blast from Tokijin at Inuyasha who knocked it away with Tetsuigia.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome as both he and Naraku were breathing heavily as both released more and more power on the other with neither side giving into the other.

"Now do you...see the truth behind my...power?" said Naraku as he and Inuyasha were once more deadlocked with their blades.

"Yes...I see it. It's...true when you said...you had gotten...gotten...stronger then you were...before. However, I...have...too!" said Inuyasha as the excess demon energy coming out of the two sword started scaring and piercing their flesh spilling both of their blood all over ground beneath them.

"Yes you...have. It's a shame really that...you...you would still...fight against...me and not...with me," said Naraku as the ground started to shake beneath their feet.

"Don't you know...the...the old saying? The very greatest of allies...are also the very meanest...of...of enemies!" said Inuyasha as he broke the deadlock and kicked Naraku in his stomach sending him back several feet then before.

"I...AGREE!" said Naraku with a smile as he shot not one, but two energy blasts from Tokijin and from his left hand.

Inuyasha knocked one blast away and barely, dodged the other which had hit him pretty hard on his left shoulder as it passed him. "Damn it!" said Inuyasha as he stumbled a little from the pain as the energy that missed him exploded behind him.

"Face it Inuyasha. You will never defeat me no matter how much power you have. No spirit of a lost loved one, no sword passed down to you by your late father, and no demon blood that is your birthright can save you now," said Naraku as he walked towards a now bleeding Inuyasha.

"I can...still win...regardless of...what you...think!" said Inuyasha angrily as he ran at Naraku and pressed Tetsuigia against Tokijin trying push Naraku into a defensive position.

"Like Callistos family did when they ran from the angry mob of people who found out that her mother was a dark priestess like Tsubaki," said Naraku who pushed Inuyasha back with greater ease.

"How...do you...know that?" said Inuyasha knowing full well that Naraku did not picked that up inside his head or hear from Callisto while he slept inside his head.

"Did I forget to mention that I told those people about Callisto's mother? I'm so sorry Inuyasha that I never mentioned it sooner, but I felt it was a necessity of sorts. I had hoped that Callisto along with her mother would have been captured and killed by the mob of vengeful people like her father," said Naraku whose smile went more sinister by the second.

"YOU? You...did that...to...to her? You took away...her father and destroyed her life like you did...mine? Why?" said Inuyasha who was on his knees holding Tetsuigia for support due to the fact he was nearly out of strength as Naraku now stood over him ready to deliver the final blow.

"Because like you Inuyasha she was half-demon who was a threat to me at that particular point in time. I was originally going to retrieve her to my side after her mother died. However, Callisto chose the path of all things good and true. And if there is one I thing I hate more then anything else is a half-breed like her who denies the evil that was inside her that was and still is...inside you," said Naraku as he raised Tokijin over his head for the final swing.

"_Callisto...hear my words...do not...abandon me now. I don't want...to die alone,"_ thought Inuyasha as everything to him seemed to go in slow motion as the sword started coming down at his head.

_Inuyasha...as long as I am with you...you are never alone," _said Callistos heavenly voice as Inuyasha then felt an incredible surge of power inside himself.

"The end for you is now Inuyasha!" said Naraku as Tokijin came down on his head.

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome along with everyone else looked in horror as the blade was seconds away from cutting him in two.

"NO!" said Inuyasha in a very serious tone as a white spiritual wall protected Inuyasha from Tokijin.

"What? What sorcery is this?" said Naraku as he found himself being hurt from the barriers energy that traveled through Tokijin and into himself.

"What was it you said about the spirit of a lost love not helping me?" said Inuyasha who took Tetsuigia and sliced off Narakus hand that held Tokijin.

"AHHHH! That hurt...you...little...bastard!" said Naraku who was now more enraged then when Inuyasha betrayed him as his apprentice the first time.

"That's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you next," said Inuyasha who picked up Tokijin after freeing the decaying hand of Narakus from it.

"NO! Not that way! Not the way you killed Kikyo!" said Naraku in horror as Inuyasha raised both blades in an X-shaped formation over his head as he had done with Kikyo.

"You wanted to be with Kikyo so much well now you can...IN HELL!" said Inuyasha as he unleashed his attack on Naraku that consumed him in its power and covering the area in an intense amount of smoke.

"NOOOOOOO!" said Naraku as his new body slowly deteriorated in before his eyes as he died a most painful death.

When the smoke cleared that had covered the battlefield whole Kagome saw that only Inuyasha was standing their with both blades in each hand with a calm, but serious look on his face. "Inuyasha...are you...all right?" said Kagome who slowly walked towards Inuyasha who did not move from where he was.

Kagome stopped when Inuyasha moved his hands to put Tokijin and Tetsuigia away at his side. "Yes Kagome...I am," said Inuyasha who showed her his smile only to then fall to the ground from exhaustion.

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome who held Inuyasha in her arms and found his wounds were more severe then she thought as she saw his blood leaving his body from Narakus assault along with other wounds she had never seen before.

"Its all right Kagome I'll be all right. I just need to rest for a little while that's all," said Inuyasha who tried to smile and get out a laugh, but only hurt him in the end as his breathing became shallow as he steadily coughed up blood.

"We have to help Inuyasha before his condition deteriorates further," said Miroku as he Sango, Shippo, and Kilala ran over to a covered in blood Kagome who was trying to pick up the severely bloodied Inuyasha.

(Several days later)

Inuyasha awoke from his sleep trying to remember what had happened as he sat up from where he had awakened. He found that most of his upper body was wrapped in bandages as he struggled to get up from the ground. He noticed his three swords were across from him as he looked around the room to find no one was inside the house with him. "Now it coming back to me," said Inuyasha as he recalled his battle with Naraku.

The door to his left opened and in came Kagome and the others who were quite surprised to see Inuyasha up and about. "Inuyasha your awake?" said Kagome in a surprised voice.

"What you think those wounds would stop me from being able to move around after a few days? Please give me more credit then that," said Inuyasha as he flexed his upper muscle enough to tear open the bandages showing that all his wounds were in fact healed.

"Impressive Inuyasha! Though I would still advise you stay here and rest for a few days," said Miroku as he saw Inuyasha retrieve his clothing he wore when fighting Naraku.

"No, I can't and I won't," said Inuyasha as he noticed the left side that was damaged by Naraku during their fight was sowed together pretty well and fit as nicely as before.

"Please Inuyasha you must stay here with us. You don't have to go anywhere alone anymore," said Kagome who stared into his eyes that were white amber eyes that had line of red around them in-between the centers in his eyes.

"Control yourself Kagome I have no intention of leaving you or the other I just want to merely get out of this room," said Inuyasha who put a hand on her shoulder as he walked passed her to the door.

"You're not leaving?" said Shippo surprised.

"Why? Do you want me to for any particular reason?" said Inuyasha as he stared at the Fox Demon who was on Mirokus shoulder.

"No! We just thought you would leave us again for a time like before that's all," said Sango trying to ease the growing tensioning in the room.

Inuyasha just laughed a little. "Why would I leave when everything I have is here with all of you?" said Inuyasha who smile brought calm to everyone's mind.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome with a smile and hugged him.

"Kagome," said Inuyasha silently embraced her hug and felt something in his heart grow and realized that everything was going to be all right for the first time in a long time.

The End


End file.
